Crystal of Shadows
by Dengirl
Summary: The TARDIS had done the unthinkable and now the Doctor and Jack are faced with a heartbreaking decision...all this set against his search for his sons and when something threatens to overshadow it all will the Doctor help and can a certain someone accept that her Doctor maybe gone forever and heal a broken Time Lord.
1. Chapter 1

This story also features Jack but you can only select on character at a time.

The TARDIS had done the unthinkable and now the Doctor and Jack are faced with a heartbreaking decision...all this set against his search for his sons and when something threatens to overshadow it all will the Doctor help and can a certain someone accept that her Doctor maybe gone forever and heal a broken Time Lord.

* * *

_'Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down to the fighting end_

_Wash the poison from my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again.'_

**_Castle of Glass- Linkin Park_**

* * *

Donna raised the saucepan again. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to the Doctor!?"

The man, albeit a handsome man, in a uniform held up a hand.

"Whoa, don't hit me again!" he cried.

She hesitated but still kept the pan raised. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't?"

"Because I'm a friend of the Doctor's."

She looked at him, but the Doctor was injured and she needed to treat him. "We'll see about that, pick him up."

The man said nothing and got up and then scooped up the Doctor.

"That way," she said and pointed towards a door that had just appeared. She followed the man into the med-bay. "Put him there."

She waited until he moved away from the bed. "Now, get in the cupboard," she said, nodding towards the laundry cupboard.

The man looked at her in disbelief.

"Go on," she said and the man backed into the cupboard and she slammed the door in his face and quickly dragged a chair and wedge it under the door handle.

When she felt safe, she turned back towards the Doctor.

"You always get into trouble when I'm not with you," she said as she cleaned and used glue to close the Doctor's wound.

She decided she'd better check for any other injuries and she undid his jacket and shirt...she stopped, those scars weren't there the last time she'd seen the Doctor's midriff.

Her suspicion meter went to the top...it looked like the Doctor but was it the Doctor?

She did his shirt back up... trying not to panic. Had some shape changing alien killed the Doctor and replaced him? If it had it was good but not good enough, she thought as she looked closer at the Doctor... he looked older, fine lines around his eyes and he'd lost that youthful look he had when he was relaxed either in sleep or unconsciousness.

Well whatever it and the man in the cupboard were, they had a lot of questions to answer and since one of them was out of it, she'd start with the man in the cupboard.

* * *

Jack had barely recovered from the shock of seeing Donna when he found himself carrying the Doctor to medical and then found himself in a closet.

He could hear Donna moving around and worry gnawed at him. What if the Doctor came to...how would he react?

He was still thinking when the closet door opened and he was faced with Donna again and she was holding one of the mallets from the consol room.

"Right, whoever you are, start talking."

"Can I at least come out of the closet?""

He gave her his best smile, but she seemed unimpressed. "Don't try hitting on me, sunshine," she snapped.

His smile faded. "My name is Captain Jack Harkness and I really am a friend of the Doctor's."

Her face told him she didn't believe him as did her words.

"Anyone can say that, he makes friends like I make cups of tea."

"Let me prove it to you."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, her stance saying 'Go on then.'

He was saved by the Doctor who shot up with a cry of, "No!"

* * *

The Doctor came to, the shouted no still on his lips and he shot up and stared over at the impossible sight standing by the cupboard and he whispered. "Donna."

The TARDIS had broken the rules...gone against her fundamental programming...why and why her?

He sent that anger filled question to his ship but she didn't answer.

Donnas' voice cut through his thoughts.

"If one of you doesn't start talking soon, there'll be some tenderising done and it won't be steak. Who the hell are you and where is the real Doctor?"

The Doctor blinked. "Donna...it's me, the Doctor."

Donna snorted. "You don't fool me, whatever you are. I've only been gone three days not ten years, so unless you've had the worst facelift in the universe, you better tell me who you really are?"

The Doctor looked at Jack, who shrugged his shoulder.

"Let me get this straight and I'm not saying I believe it, but knowing you Martian Boy...you're from the future and the TARDIS brought you here. So where's my Doctor?"

Jack was surprised at how well Donna was taking it...but from what he'd gleaned from what little Martha had told him, she was a smart one.

"He's still here, just part of me now."

She nodded. "So why did the TARDIS do it?"

The Doctor didn't answer at first and when he did he changed subject in the way that he did when he didn't want to talk about it.

"Donna, this is Captain Jack Harkness and he is my friend and he used to travel with me...the ninth me."

Donna looked at him, her eyes narrowed, looking for a lie; then her faced softened and she turned to Jack.

"About time you introduced me to one of your good looking friends. He is human...no hidden tentacles?"

Jack grinned. "51st Century model, at you your service ma'am," and again he received a withering look.

"Never mind you, future boy," she said and ignored him and turned to the Doctor. "What happened to you Doctor?"

Jack suddenly yawned and stretched. "I'm beat, think I'll find my old room," and despite the Doctor's look of panic he got up and left.

* * *

There was an awkward silence and then Donna pushed a plate with a sandwich on towards him.

"You're skinnier in the future than you are...were."

"This shouldn't be Donna...the TARDIS."

"She did it for a reason, so why did she?"

The Doctor wanted to tell her, tell her everything, but he couldn't, she wouldn't understand.

"Doctor, you know you can tell me."

He shook his head. "I can't, I just can't."

He stood suddenly, scattering his cup and plate. "I can't."

He virtually ran from the kitchen, leaving a bemused Donna.

She looked up at the ceiling. "What have you done?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Donna learns of some of the Doctor's heartache..._

He was cold, wet and felt miserable as he stood in the shadows; he'd been there for hours but he wasn't going to move.

He'd only come to this mud ball of a planet because he was here, or so he'd been told.

The door to the bar he was opposite opened and for a few moments light and music filled the dark.

The person he'd been following in the hopes he would lead him to him had either drunk himself into a stupor or had somehow slipped past him without noticing.. But still he waited until the music stopped and the lights went out; he'd failed.

He shivered and wished his parents were here; they would have the courage and the confidence to walk into the bar.

But he was not his parents.

He walked back to the small sparsely decorated room he'd taken; he didn't bother to undress, he'd be warmer with them on.

He lay down on the bed and tried not to shiver. He closed his eyes and although he knew it would be futile, he reached out in the hope that he would sense one of them or both of them or by some miracle, his little brother.

He let out a despairing cry when there was nothing and Seska let the tears that had been begging to run fall.

* * *

It was quiet in the TARDIS but Donna couldn't sleep...how could she?

Her life with the Doctor had just been turned upside down; not because the Doctor had left or told her to leave...it was worse. The Doctor she knew was no more, replaced by the same man but not quite.

This future Doctor seemed jaded and there was a harder edge to him. What had happened to her spaceman?

She walked towards the kitchen and had to pass what she knew was the Doctor's bedroom. The door was open slightly and she stopped because it sounded like the Doctor was dreaming.

Once she would have gone inside to comfort him, but now.

She was about to move when he called out a name and it was said in a mournful tone.

She moved then...leaving the Doctor that was and wasn't her Doctor to his dream.

* * *

"Seska!" he called and woke with a start and he did he immediately reached out with his mind...but it was too late; the yellow that was his son faded.

"No," he groaned but his hearts lifted. It meant Seska was alive and if Seska was alive then there was a chance that Jakaar was alive.

But he wouldn't find them if he was in the past.

He got up, time to do what he intended to do...find his sons and avenge the death of the Master and Ashena.

As he walked to the console room he let his imagination run; there were a myriad way to kill a man and he knew everyone. White Coat was at the centre of all his woes; it was time to settle the score.

The TARDIS let out a burble of concern when he entered.

"Don't talk to me," he snarled.

Another burble.

"Don't try and apologise."

A longer burble this time.

"You did what you thought was best? Who for...you?" I'd have been halfway to finding Seska if you hadn't...now I can barely sense him."

"Who's Seska?" a voice interrupted.

He whirled round to see Donna standing behind him.

* * *

Donna had been in the kitchen longer than she thought as she heard footsteps; she caught a flash of pinstripes...the Doctor and he was heading for the console room. She waited for a few moments and then followed him, stopping short of the room.

The Doctor was conversing with the TARDIS in the odd one-sided way.

She was going to leave but then he said that name again and she couldn't.

"Who's Seska?" she asked.

The Doctor whirled round, his look of surprise quickly turned to a scowl. He started to move, his intention clear.

"Oh no, not this time," she said and blocked his way. "Tell me who Seska is?"

She wasn't expecting him to snarl at her.

"That's none of your business."

She reacted as she always did when the Doctor got out of line and the slap echoed round the console room.

"Don't ever snarl at me again...now sit."

The Doctor glared at her but he sat down and she sat next to him.

"I'm not the enemy," she said. "I'm Donna Noble, your best mate and you can tell best mates anything. So, who is Seska?"

The Doctor sighed and there seemed to be an air of defeat about him...another thing that had changed.

"Was he a friend...lover?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Neither." He hesitated, and then said. "He's my son."

Donna didn't reply straight away, careful of what she was about to say. "He died on Gallifrey?"

Again the Doctor hesitated and she took his hand and it seemed to give him the courage to speak.

"No...the son I have now."

She blinked; she'd expected it to be someone close, even someone he'd lost to the Time Wars; but never a living son...a future child...which meant.

"You're married?"

He shook his head, but was silent.

"Divorced, single dad?" she prompted.

She felt him tremble and guessed. "Widowed?"

He nodded.

"Was she nice?"

"She was a he," he replied.

"Oh, you adopted Seska." She waited for him to speak again.

"Not adopted, he's mine."

It took a few moments for it to sink in. "You're his mother...well you kept your figure."

He smiled at that but for only a second.

"Just the one?"

Again the silence and she squeezed his hand again as the feeling he was about to reveal something painful washed over her.

"I had five, four boys and a girl."

She blinked when he said had and not have.

"My first son Iskar was...damaged in the womb and only lived a few hours, then twins a boy and a girl, Tejhan and Ashena, then Seska and finally Jakaar. Tejhan died when he was three and Ashena..."

He stopped again and she could feel his grip tighten.

"She died along with her father."

"Oh Spaceman," she said softly. "Where are the two boys?"

Silence again and then he said. "They're lost."

"Then go find them."

The Doctor laughed, but it wasn't a pleasant laugh; it had a tinge of madness to it and she flinched inside...the Doctor was broken, in more than one way.

"I don't even know where to start."

"You told the TARDIS you could sense him."

He laughed again. "For a second, it's like a raindrop in a thunderstorm and now I'm stuck here, in my past."

Donna stood then. "Since when has that stopped you? Always doing the impossible you are."

He looked at her. "I can't...not now there's you."

"What about me?"

"The future...your..."

"I've worked that out already, Martian Boy. I'm not with you in the future, but some things are more important. There are two boys out there who need their mother and that's more important than any stupid rule."

He Doctor looked at her and for the first time since that encounter in the console room a genuine smile crossed his face.

"Go wake up the good captain and in the words of one Marty McFly, we're going back to the future."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't like to be kept waiting."

Gevrax wasn't used to this; others usually waited for him. But this client was offering to pay over the odds and above all Gevrax was a business man and credits talked.

He had no idea where he was, he'd been transported in a shuttle with no windows, but wherever he was, it wasn't a hovel. Judging by the furnishings this client was beyond wealthy.

He turned from admiring the rare objects as the door opened.

Two soldiers walked in and then was followed what he assumed was the client...a human by the smell of him, dressed in some sort of white coat. But what took his interest was the small child at his heels...it certainly didn't smell human.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting. When you have a hands on approach delays are inevitable.

Gevrax waved away the apology. "Not necessary, I am a business man myself. The child, is that what you require my services for?"

The man scowled and shook his head. "Certainly not."

"Begging your pardon."

The man nodded. "I require your services for another matter."

"You need protection, that seems unlikely," Gevrax said, gesturing to the guards.

"What I require from you is an abduction."

Gevrax smiled. "Now that I can do."

The man in the white coat snapped his fingers and one of the guards handed Gevrax a file. He opened it and inside were various papers and a picture of another man with unruly hair and a youthful face, but with eyes that told a different story.

"This person belongs to me. He cost me a considerable amount, I want him back."

Gevrax nodded but never said how much the young child looked like the man in the photo.

"Where is you...property?"

"Unknown at the moment, but he will appear. I have something he wants."

"The how can I abduct him if he is in hiding?"

"That will soon be remedied. I will pay you and your men to watch and wait, he will appear."

Gevrax nodded and closed the file. "It will cost you...surely a slave cannot be that valuable?"

The man in the white coat looked at him. "Who said he was slave? What he is is none of your business."

Gevrax said nothing in reply and as the shuttle took him back to his own ship he wondered who could be so valuable and not be a slave.

* * *

Jack was rudely awoken by the TARDIS tipping him out of bed and the voice of one Donna Noble.

"Come on flyboy!"

He hastily dressed, thinking that something was wrong with the Doctor.

He wrenched the door open. "Is he okay?"

"What, Martian Boy...he's fine," Donna grinned. "We're on the kidnapping trail."

He frowned...kidnapping? Then it dawned on...he was going after his children and White Coat.

He hurried after Donna and into the console room.

The Doctor was racing round the console and Jack knew exactly what he was doing. He grabbed the Doctor's arm as he went past and hissed. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor pulled his arm free. "Finding my sons."

Jack re-grabbed the arm and this time held tight. "You can't take Donna...timelines."

"The timelines are screwed by me being here and she knows the risk," he replied and pulled his arm free again and the look he gave Jack told him not to try again.

Donna moved next to him.

"There's no point in trying. Never get between a mother and his children."

Jack turned to her...she knew. "How much has he told you?"

"Enough...not about my future, but enough for me to give whoever took his kids a good kicking."

"But Donna..."

She stopped him. "I know the risks...he's my spaceman."

He could see she was determined, even though there was fear in her eyes.

Then she grinned at him and held onto the railing as the TARDIS bucked wildly.

He grinned back...Donna Noble...the woman that changed everything and then he was holding on for dear life.

* * *

White Coat watched as the child finished the puzzle.

"He's remarkable," the person standing next to him said.

"Of course, his mother was quite exceptional."

"And where is the mother? I'd like to study her."

"She is a he and he will be with us soon."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Your expertise is unparalleled, almost equal to mine."

"Cut to the chase, I've had my fingers burnt before."

"The child's mother need enticing form his hiding place. I will not risk the offspring...I want a perfect replica...a clone...to bait a trap."

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a thump and the Doctor was down the ramp, coat half on and out of the door before the others could move.

They hastily followed and found themselves in a snow covered bowl, surrounded by mountains.

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

The Doctor didn't answer, he was busy with a device he'd pulled from his pocket; he was in seek and find mode.

Jack and Donna looked at each other, pulled their coat closer and followed.

The device was beeping and the Doctor was muttering.

"It's here...it's got to be here."

Suddenly the device went mad.

"I knew it!" the Doctor cried and pocketed the device and took out his sonic, but instead of a blue light it was red.

The Doctor didn't turn round but said. "Yes, it's a rift manipulator. Did you think he designed it?"

The snow in front of him began to move and then began to swirl until it became a beautiful but deadly circle.

The Doctor stepped forward but was stopped by Jack.

"Whoa there, you and I may be able to survive that thing, but Donna..."

The Doctor looked annoyed but only for a second, then nodded.

He went back to the TARDIS and placed his head against the wooden frame.

"What do you say, old girl, up to a wild ride?"

After a few moments he moved away. "She says she'll take the risk, all aboard."

The TARDIS engines started but this time it didn't dematerialise, it rose a few feet off the ground and slowly entered the rift.

* * *

"Hold on!" the Doctor yelled over the groans of the engines.

He was fighting to stay on his feet and the others were clinging on for dear life.

The TARDIS was groaning with the stress of riding the rift. She was sturdy but she was built to fly the Vortex.

No sentient ship should be here and it was hurting her...and it was hurting him, but he had to ignore the pain, he had to steer her; even though there was no way of knowing where they would end up.

The TARDIS lurched again and a wave of pain went through him as she tilted violently.

Sparks erupted and the lights went out.

"Brace yourself!" he yelled and then he was consumed by the pain and his cry of pain joined with that of the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think he's coming round," a voice said.

"Where are those scans?" another voice replied.

The voices faded for a second.

"Nothing serious, thank god. But I'm concerned that he hasn't started healing yet."

"Perhaps he hasn't entered his healing state...it may take time for it to kick in."

He opened his eyes but his sight was blurry and he couldn't see the face above him clearly, but it looked like it had yellow fur...yellow fur? He tried to work out what race it was, but his thoughts were fuzzy.

He blinked, hoping to clear his vision and another face appeared.

What?

"Sara?" he said before the fuzziness turned to unconsciousness.

* * *

Sara straightened. "He's gone again, probably for the best. Let's look at those lacerations."

The yellow furred creature passed her a pair of scissors. "A Time Lord, I always thought they were just stories my grandfather told me...fairy tales. But he's real."

"He's as real as it gets, Selv."

"But he's practically a god."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Sara said as she peeled the dressing away. "Oh, that's good, they're starting to heal. Its finally kicked in."

Selv shook her head as she watched the ugly red stripes on his back start to close. "Amazing."

"Give him more fluids. I'll go and see his friends."

* * *

"How unfortunate, the offspring has its mother's stubborn streak...then some encouragement will be necessary," White Coat said as his property's offspring threw the object into the corner.

He reached for a box and took out a small collar and gestured to one of his guards who grabbed the child.

"You will obey me," he said as he placed the collar around the child's neck. "If you won't do it willingly then you will learn obedience."

He fastened the collar and adjusted the controls on a small box and twisted and the child's screams could be heard down the corridor.

* * *

Donna walked into what Jack had called the mess hall. It was full of humans and the yellow furred creatures...Xanz Jack had called them.

She didn't care if they were sky blue pink; they'd saved them from an icy tomb.

They'd come round to find the TARDIS almost dead; the barest of life support still going. It was cold and the only person who could do anything about it was out cold and showed no sign of waking up.

Jack had offered her his coat but she had refused and told him to put it over the Doctor and had laid her own coat over him.

Just as she was slipping into the warm but fatal sleep of hypothermia a miracle had happened.

Sara had said the Xanz cruiser was on its way back home when they had come across the blue wooden box and had pulled it aboard.

Since then they'd been the source of great interest and she'd seen more salutes than she cared to see in the last three days.

She looked round the hall and spotted Jack, who was deep in conversation with one of the Xanz soldiers. She grabbed a cup of what passed for coffee and sat down next to him.

"Good morning beautiful," he said and grinned.

"It'll be good when the Doctor's here with us."

The Xanz soldier who'd been speaking with Jack said. It will be good to meet the Fire Lord."

Donna looked at Jack. "Doesn't he mean Time Lord?"

"Long story...volcano exploding, tunnels, giant rat creatures, lava monster," Jack said.

The soldier said. "I care not what he is, he gave us our home world back and for that he deserves our respect and loyalty."

* * *

"Captain Harkness, Miss Noble," someone said behind them.

They turned; it was Sara, the doctor who had treated them and was still treating the Doctor.

"Good news, his finally started to heal. He came round for a few moments and he recognised me, so no permanent damage."

Can we..." Donna began to say but was interrupted by a beeping...it was the Xanz soldier's com.

"Commander Draz...what...no, just keep him contained...no, don't try and apprehend him...we'll be there in minutes."

He looked at Sara. "Did you say he was still out of it?"

Sara nodded and then frowned. "Why?"

"Because, he's trying to break into Cargo Bay Nine."

Jack stood. "Bay Nine, the TARDIS is there."

"We must go, they have him contained but his is agitated."

* * *

He woke with an anguished. "Jakaar!" as the scream of his child echoed in his mind.

He shot up and found he was in a med-room and in some considerable pain...but he pushed the pain in his back away...he had to find his son and damn everyone else.

He wanted to cry out and beg him to stop but he couldn't...he had to escape. But first he needed information and he soon found a terminal and he blinked when he saw the script on the screen.

Xanz...he was on a Xanz cruiser by the feel of the vibrations through his feet. It took him a few moments to find what he wanted...she was there.

He went to the door but it was locked. His brow furrowed in concentration, breaking the code was easy...but if there were locks on the medical unit, then there would be other locks and ones that were not so easy and he had no clothes, hence no sonic.

But he had to get out and he could sense his means of escape.

He managed and Rassilon knew how to avoid the Xanz soldiers and the pull of the TARDIS was getting stronger.

As he suspected the lock on the door separating him from his target was much more complicated and he knew he was now attracting attention.

There was beep and he let out a little 'yes' and once again slipped through the door before it opened fully and there she was...that wonderful blue wooden box.

But his hope was crushed when several of the Xanz appeared from behind her.

"Let me go...please."

Then three more people appeared and he knew his chance of getting away had diminished further.

* * *

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Jack said but the Doctor didn't reply.

He turned back to the TARDIS and said. "Let me in, please," but the door remained shut.

"Please," he said and it broke Jack's heart to see him plead with his ship.

The pleading suddenly turned to anger and he kicked the door. "You stupid piece of junkyard wood...let me in!" he cried.

Jack had to act fast when he reeled back; the TARDIS must have retaliated.

Sara examined him quickly. "Knocked him clean out."

"I want a guard at all times...for his own safety," Draz added when he saw the look on the others faces.

Jack shook his head. "I'll do it."

"Fine, just keep him confined until he's well enough," Draz said.

* * *

"Is he going to be all right?" Donna asked as Jack laid him back on the bed.

Sara let out a breath. Something must have disturbed his healing cycle. I'm guessing a nightmare?"

Jack nodded. "He's been through hell since we met you, our friend in the white coat being the cause of most of it."

"That bastard's still alive. He has the luck of the Devil. Those scars, was he the cause of those?"

Jack nodded. "Most of them. Let's just say his methods were...thorough," and he couldn't keep the disdain out of his voice.

"You didn't come here by accident, did you?" Sara said.

"No, we're looking for something."

"Not a something...my sons," someone said and it was the Doctor.

Your sons?" Sara repeated.

"Yes, my sons," the Doctor said as he dressed. "I thank you and the Xanz for saving my friends lives. You will get them safely back to Earth, won't you?"

Before any of them could react he was out of the door and this time he had the sonic and sealed the door shut.

"Sorry...but I can't risk anyone else," he said.

"Would that include me?" a voice said behind him and he whirled round and found another face he thought he would never see again...Captain Jason Clarke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Out of my way, Captain," the Doctor growled.

"Don't think so," Jason replied.

"Move Jason, being my friend won't stop me."

"Probably not, but is that what you want?"

The Doctor moved and Jason braced himself, well aware that the Time Lord could break him in two.

The Doctor let out a cry of frustration. "Want, no one cares what I want!"

Jason took a step forward. "Instead of running, tell me what you want."

"What I want...I want this hell never to have happened. I want my three dead children back. I want my dead husband back. I want one of my surviving sons out of the hands of a butcher and I want the other surviving son out there looking for him back. I want my family back, is that too much to want?"

He threw his hands up and sank to the floor.

Jason gestured to the Xanz soldiers who'd appeared and they backed away.

He ignored the people pounding on the locked door. "So kids, five, wow. My sister would kill for your figure after having two kids."

That earned a smile. "I think you should let them out."

The Doctor sighed, stood up and then unlocked the door.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Donna shouted the second the door was open...all of them rounded on the Doctor.

In their annoyance they never saw the Doctor flinch but Jason did.

"No harm done," he said loudly. "The Doc here isn't going anywhere, so how about it's good to see you again Jason and introduce me to your friend."

It did the trick and Jason could see the look of relief on the Doctor's face; not that he wouldn't be getting the full story from him later.

But it seemed fate had brought the Doctor here; he would know what the thing was he'd brought back.

The Doctor was relieved when Jason changed the subject and in a way he was glad that he'd stopped him going...fear wasn't a good thing to take flight on.

Now they were heading towards the less military part of the Xanz cruiser.

As they walked his thoughts turned to how they'd gotten into Xanz space; a place he had no wish to revisit...too many bad memories. The rift must have shifted and he was here, but he'd felt Jakaar so here was the right place to be.

His thoughts turned murderous when he recalled the screams of his son; it was scorched into his memory and sitting at the heart of it like a cancer was White Coat...one he intended to exorcise...violently and permanently.

"We found this thing on one of the asteroids in the Plasur Belt."

Jason's words broke his thoughts. "The Plasur Belt, there should be nothing in the Plasur Belt."

"Exactly, we were only passing when we picked up a faint signal," Jason said as they entered one of the laboratories.

"It was broadcasting," he asked. "Some kind of machine, perhaps."

Jason shook his head. "Not exactly...ah, Doctor S'etah, I've brought an expert to look at the thing."

* * *

A female Xanz paused in what she was doing.

"What expert?" she asked.

Then she spotted the human in the long coat that was staring at the box that was behind a partition.

"Excuse me, but please stay away from there."

The human either didn't hear her or was ignoring her. She repeated the words and this time the human blinked but still didn't move away.

"Oh, it's more than a thing. Let's have a closer look, shall we?" the human said and produced a small device that buzzed for a few seconds and then the partition dropped.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Doctor?" Jack and Donna said together, but too late as the Doctor opened the box and before they could stop him, he reached inside and picked up what was inside.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

The Doctor had felt whatever it was before he'd even entered the laboratory and despite everything, it had spiked his curiosity.

He walked straight up to the partition and stared at the box behind it. He could feel it even more now and it was beyond enticing.

He ignored the Xanz scientist and lowered the partition and walked over to the box and opened the box...there it was and it was beautiful.

He didn't resist the urge and he picked it up.

It was a crystal and it had being glowing gently until he picked it up and it glowed brightly.

He stared into it and swore he could see a shape swirling inside it and wondered if he should put it down.

Yes, he should put it down and he went to put it back in the box but searing pain went through his arm and that was the last thing he knew.

* * *

Jack new it was a bad idea for the Doctor to pick whatever it was inside up, but he was as usual too late and the Doctor did the one thing he shouldn't.

It was a crystal and it was glowing gently, but them it began brighten when the Doctor held it closer.

"Doctor, you really should put it down."

The Doctor seemed to have heeded his words and it looked like he was putting it down when the glow turned to a blinding light and the Doctor was engulfed by it.

The cries of alarm were suddenly drowned out by screeching and within the light Jack swore he could see...what the hell was he seeing?

But he couldn't think about; he had to get that crystal out of the Doctor's hand.

Not really sure of what was going to happen he dived into the light and by sheer instinct found the Doctor's hand and wrenched the crystal from his hand and threw it.

The crystal shattered as it hit the floor and the light faded and Jack was left on the floor with the Doctor curled up next to him.

"Doctor?" he said and managed to turn the Doctor.

The hand that had held the crystal was reddened and blistered. He turned it over and his eyes widened...seared into his palm was a mark and if he wasn't seeing things it looked like a serpent.

* * *

Sara cleaned the burnt flesh and applied ointment and stepped away.

"That's all I can do...best that he's out of it."

She ushered the group that had crowded into the med-bay out.

"Now we have to report the General."

The med-bay was now quiet until the Doctor stirred and his hand dropped and an oily black smoke trickled from the mark, but instead of falling to the floor, but instead of pooling on the floor it began to coalesce into what looked vaguely like a person.

It spoke then.

"I am free."


	6. Chapter 6

White Coat removed the collar from the weeping child; nothing had been gained by punishing it. It had screamed but still it had not submitted.

"Seems you have indeed inherited your progenitor's stubborn streak. No matter, once it is returned to me, you will provide wonderful persuasion to submit."

"That was rather extreme," the person sitting on the comfortable chair said.

"Perhaps, but if I am correct it will have the response I desire."

He dragged the boy up and shoved him at a guard. "Put it back in its pen...now back to our business, you have the equipment I require?"

"Of course and it will be ready and delivered when you request it."

"They will hold?"

"One-hundred percent."

A buzzing interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me...what...don't you dare abandon it...I don't care how many of your men die."

"A problem?" White Coat asked.

"One of my entertainment vessels is under attack."

"You mean one of your bloody circuses...no matter, my business with you will no doubt compensate."

The owner of the vessel sighed. "No doubt, but it's just annoying to lose such a profitable venture."

* * *

Seska finished sewing up the large gash in the man's shoulder. He could hear the shouts of the crowd up top.

He hated doing this but he needed the credits and he was paid well.

His employer owned the largest combat arena in this quadrant and it was on its perennial tour of the worlds where it was still legal and some of the worlds where it was illegal.

Seska wouldn't call the fighters free men, because they were not. He supposed you could compare them to the men kept for such things on Ancient Earth...gladiators his tutor had told him...slaves brought to die for entertainment.

If it were not for the fact that he needed the credits he would have stayed well away and there was another reason; it was rumoured that he came here, to purchase 'specimens'.

He patted the man on the other shoulder and washed his hands and waited for the next casualty.

The roar of the crowd told him it wouldn't be long but this time it was a fatality; no need for his skills then.

He knew that potential buyers did not go down to the holding cell until much later, so he took the opportunity to catch up on sleep; he was exhausted and he would need to be on his toes if he was to get anywhere near him and avoid him seeing him.

He was jolted awake by being thrown out of his bed as the whole ship shook...it was under attack.

* * *

The first thing he felt when he came round was the pain in his hand; the second thing was the face of Donna, who smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Here we are again, spaceman," she said. "That was one of your stupider ideas."

He blinked and then frowned.

"You don't remember any of it, do you?"

He shook his head. "Last thing I remember is locking you in here...sorry."

"S'alright, you wouldn't have done it without a good reason."

He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was looking for and expecting an explanation.

"I heard Jakaar, my youngest...he was screaming."

He could see her puzzlement, so he continued. "Time Lords form bonds with family members...not just emotional bonds, but up here," he said and tapped his forehead. "It's how we keep in touch over long distances...but children can only broadcast emotions."

Donna nodded. "And he was broadcasting...?"

"Fear."

He fell silent then and Donna took his uninjured hand. "We will find them, Doctor. You, me, Jack and whoever else wants to help...we'll find them."

They were interrupted by a deep rumble.

He frowned and then said. "That sounds like a pulse cannon...they're firing on something."

He was out of the bed in an instant and was out of the door before Donna could stop him; all she could do was follow.

Neither of them saw the oily slick that flowed through the open door and seeped into the wall.

* * *

Jack watched as the ship on the screen tried to manoeuvre away from them; but there wasn't much hope of that.

They were going to ignore it but then it had come up as being owned by a known slaver and that was that.

Now they were firing on it and soon they would be boarding it.

He turned from the screen as someone entered the bridge at speed...the Doctor, closely followed by Donna.

"Slave ship," he said, knowing that the Doctor would demand why they were firing on someone.

The Doctor nodded as a flash of light heralded another volley from the pulse cannon.

An explosion told them it had hit its target.

"Port engine hit sir. She's slowing."

Take out the other engine," the Xanz in charge said.

"No," the Doctor said.

The Xanz in charge, a General turned to the Doctor. "Are you countermanding my orders, Time Lord?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"And why is that?"

"It's a slave ship, do you really think those engines rooms are run by free men. They're fusion engines, massive radiation leakage."

"And what do you suggest?"

"That's a Class Six Melasian Cruiser," the Doctor said and brought a schematic up on the screen. "There, just above the engine, that's the primary heat expulsion vent. Hit that and it shuts down automatically...built in safety system."

The general looked at the schematics.

"You have laser cannon, use a scalpel instead of a butcher's knife," the Doctor said.

There were a few moments of awkward silence and then the General said. "Gunner, laser cannon, take that unit out."

Another brief flare of light and the cruiser ground to a halt.

"Boarding parties are ready and waiting for your orders, sir."

The general turned to the Doctor. "Care to join us?"

"Absolutely," the Doctor replied.

Donna grabbed his arm. "Be careful."

"I'll keep him out of trouble," Jack said.

* * *

Seska had been trying to keep his feet as the cruiser listed and then there was silence as it shuddered to a halt. He knew what was coming next and soon he could hear the sound of weapons fire.

He knew it would be bloody and violent; slavers did not give up profit easily. So he gathered his equipment and stepped out of the relative safety of his room and into the violence.

Thankfully the fight was brief, but it was bloody and he found himself treating wounded that could have been salves, slavers or spectators that were unlucky enough not to have left.

He was trying to stem the blood of one person when a voice said.

"You medic, we have injured. You will treat them instead."

"When I have finished," he said, ignoring the voice.

"Now," the voice said and Seska found himself hauled away from the person and facing a yellow furred creature that towered over him.

"You will treat our men now."

"When I have finished," Seska said, trying not to be cowed by the creature's size.

The creature let out a growl and raised it hand.

As it did, a voice behind him snarled.

"Do that and you will be with the gods sooner than you think."

Seska blinked...it couldn't be...miracles were impossible.

The yellow furred creature moved as it turned and Seska could see, and yet he still didn't believe his eyes.

A few feet away, his face set in an angry mask was his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

The Xanz stared at the Doctor and snarled back. "And who are you to threaten me, human?"

"You really don't want to do that," Jack said.

"I was not talking to you," the Xanz said and grabbed hold of Seska and twisted his arm behind him, causing him to yelp in pain.

Jack held up his hands when he heard a low growl come from the Doctor and he stepped back in a "on your own head be it" gesture.

He didn't stop the Doctor, nor did the Xanz with him as he walked slowly forward.

He stepped up to the Xanz and his eyes flicked once towards Seska and then he stared back at the Xanz.

He said something in Xanz, which sounded insulting to Jack's ears and judging by the Xanz soldier's reaction it was.

With a snarl it threw Seska to the floor and lunged straight for the Doctor.

The Doctor side-stepped and clamped a hand on the Xanz soldiers arm and did exactly as it had to Seska but with the full strength of a Time Lord and the very audible crack of bone could be heard.

The Xanz let out a grunt of pain but refused to submit and snarled words back and received more pressure on the broken limb and was finally brought to its knees and the Doctor leant forward and snarled words in its ear again.

* * *

"Enough!" a voice roared from behind Jack and the gathered Xanz.

It was the General, Commander Draz and Jason, along with a mixed squad of Xanz and human soldiers.

The General's barked word broke the Doctor's concentration and he let go of the Xanz, who managed to climb to his feet.

The General moved over to the soldier, who started to talk, but the General cut him off.

"You never assault civilians and a youngling at that. He had every right to attack you and I admire his restraint...take him to the brig."

The General turned to the Doctor. "My apologies, he will be appropriately punished."

He saluted and left, leaving just the Doctor, Jack, Jason...and Seska.

* * *

There was an awkward silence and no movement for a few seconds then Seska said.

"Siah."

At first the Doctor didn't respond; he seemed zoned out, his face still set in that mask of anger.

"Siah," Seska said again.

This time it got a response and the Doctor broke into the smile that Jack hadn't seen for what seemed an eternity.

"Irlia tei irlia reseh y'esh rela isha a'sha."

Then they were embracing each other and Jack pulled Jason away and out of sight as tears began to flow.

* * *

The Doctor had been walking amongst the dead and the wounded, his temper rising all the time.

He was just getting a hold of his temper when he heard an impossible voice...it couldn't be?

They rounded a corner and immediately his temper rose...a Xanz was towering over someone and when he snarled out a warning and turned it shifted and he saw an impossible sight.

Then his temper exploded but he didn't rush in a violent rage...no, he couldn't risk hurting the precious person in front of him.

Instead he moved slowly forward and threw out an insult and the Xanz rose to it and threw Seska away and lunged for him.

With a snarl he sidestepped, grabbed the Xanz's arm and twisted. He kept twisting and not restraining his strength, he squeezed and he could feel the bones break.

But he didn't stop and he forced the Xanz to its knees and snarled in its ear his intention to kill him.

A barked order shattered his focus, but not his rage. He let go of the Xanz but was oblivious to the conversation.

Then a voice called for mother, not once but twice and that shattered his anger and the voice pulled at his hearts...he knew that voice.

He turned and there was Seska and his hearts leapt and he felt himself smile.

"I thought I would never see you again," he said and then he was holding him tight and then he was checking to make sure he was unharmed.

* * *

"I'm fine, mother," Seska said, but he didn't stop him.

He looked at his mother and could see that he looked drawn and tired and something else...an intense sadness was radiating from him and somehow he knew why.

He took hold of his mother's arms and asked. "Are father and Ashena alive?"

His mother's face told him the truth of it and the way his face paled as he moved away.

"Ashena...she...I couldn't stop...there was so much blood...so much blood."

Seska couldn't catch him in time as he sank to his knees and was turning his hands over and over.

"Can you see it?"

Seska knelt down in front of his mother. "There is no blood...only if you want to see it."

"No... always blood...blood of the guilty...blood of the innocent...blood of your father...blood of my children."

He looked up then and tears were glistening in his eyes. "You should go, find Jakaar and take him far away from me...have a life."

Seska shook his head and took hold of his mother's hands. "See, now the blood is on my hands and I share the burden willingly. We will find Jakaar together and we will wash the blood from your hands."

"Jakaar is lost," his mother said mournfully.

"No mother, this human who wears the white coat, I have been following his trail since I went through the rift...he's here, in this quadrant, I'm sure of it."

"White Coat, here?"

The sudden shift in his mother's demeanour unnerved Seska slightly as the sadness in his eyes disappeared and it was replaced by a look that for want of a better word murderous. He saw the madness that had plagued him for as long as Seska had been able to comprehend return.

"Yes, we'll find him together but I will be the one to kill him."

* * *

The Xanz soldier that had tried to assault Seska sat in his cell, knowing that his punishment would be severe.

If he ever got out, he would make the one that had broken his arm pay; he didn't care if he was a Time Lord...pah...myth and legend. He would break the youngling in front of him and then break him.

He didn't notice the shadowy figure until it stepped into his line of vision.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who can give you your vengeance...for a price."

"And what price is that?"

"Your loyalty," the figure said.

The Xanz snorted. "I give loyalty to no-one."

"Not even to see the one who humiliated you brought to his knees?"

"And how will you do that, you are imprisoned like me."

"Give me your loyalty and serve me and you will know."

The Xanz thought for a few moments...revenge would be sweet.

"Agreed."

The figure smiled. "Then give me your hand."

The Xanz put out a hand and the figure placed its palm on it and smoke began to rise from it and the Xanz winced in pain.

When the figure took its hand away, there was a mark burnt into the Xanz's palm...a serpent.

"When the time is right I will call upon you and then you will get your vengeance."

The Xanz frowned when the figure began to fade away and once again he was alone.


	8. Chapter 8

White Coat was becoming impatient; time was of the essence. There had been rumours of his property being seen in this very quadrant. However, he never trusted rumours or half truths, he needed solid evidence.

He'd only left the security of his base because this informant was trustworthy...well more so than others.

He sat in the non- too classy bar and was thankful for his oversized bodyguards.

His informant made his appearance.

"I hope your information is worth my coming here, Sisk."

"Of course."

"I trust no word of mouth."

"This is no word of mouth," Sisk said and produced a holo-cube. "Watch."

The cube brightened.

"This is footage from a newscast about the capture of a slaver vessel."

White Coat watched as the camera focused on the ramp of a vessel. At first he saw nothing but humans and yellow-furred aliens...then he saw his prize, his property and one of its offspring that had escaped him.

"When was this?"

"Two cycles ago," Sisk answered.

"Thirty-six hours, then it can't be far away. Your payment will be delivered in its normal way."

He turned to one of the bodyguards. "Contact the base and tell Gevrax to be ready. Now, where is this ship?"

* * *

Donnas' patience was wearing thin; she'd heard no news about how the boarding parties had fared.

She was about to make her impatience known, when she heard voices. A few moments later Jack and Jason appeared...but it was the pair behind them that took her attention.

The Doctor was walking with a young man that was the Doctor in younger form...it could only be one of his sons.

She smiled to see the Doctor so happy and she waited until they were closer to speak. "Are you going to introduce this fine looking young man?" she asked.

The Doctor, who looked every inch the proud parent said. "Donna, this is my son, Seska. Seska, this is Donna Noble, my friend...actually more than a friend."

Seska looked at her with eyes that were almost identical to the Doctor's, just a shade lighter but with those flecks of gold.

"Ma'am," he said and put out a hand for her to shake.

She laughed. "He's got better manners than you, Martian Boy. Call me Donna," she said and pulled Seska into a hug.

When she let go he was blushing and his head dropped and he looked at her from under a fringe of chestnut hair and that was all Doctor...all that confidence yet painfully shy. She then looked at him closer.

"When was the last time you ate properly?"

* * *

"So, you've being tracking White Coat...smart kid," Jack said as they ate.

"Not a first, the rift spat me out on a ice planet. I was...injured."

The Doctor looked at him with a 'you should have told me' look.

"I healed but was still stuck until a Lasian pirate ship landed. Fortunately they needed a medic and I worked my way back to an inhabited planet. Then I got a breadcrumb and...here I am."

"Enough talk...eat," Donna said.

Jack got up and helped Donna with the dishes.

"He's a lot like the Doctor," she said.

"Better than being like his father," Jack replied in a whisper.

"Bad dad?" she whispered back.

"You could say that," Jack replied but said nothing else.

They returned to the table, just as the Doctor was getting up.

"Time to say goodnight," he said. "And you young man are going to get some sleep."

Seska went to protest but was met with a stern look from the Doctor.

Jack put his hands up when Seska looked in his direction. "I'd rather fight monsters than face a mother."

"Nor me kid," Jason added.

"Then we'll say goodnight," the Doctor said.

* * *

The Xanz ship glided on towards the home world, never noticing the small craft attaching itself to its underbelly, nor did it detect one of its hatches opening and none of the Xanz soldiers took notice of another human as it hurried towards the living quarters.

No-one questioned the human when they placed a small package outside one of the doors and slip away.

It never registered the craft detaching itself and slipping away; it should have and it should have destroyed it.

What it did notice was a faint signal from a lifeless moon and someone made the fatal decision to send someone to investigate.

"Interesting, another of those crystal," Doctor S'etah said and placed it back in its container.

"Shall I contact the Time Lord?" her assistant said.

"No, we don't want a repeat of last time. We shall examine it properly in the morning."

The laboratory eventually fell silent, so no-one saw the oily slick seep under the door and under the protective barrier and coalesce into a figure.

It opened the container and the crystal inside began to glow.

"You will be free," it said and inside the crystal black shapes began to swirl and grow and the crystal began to vibrate and crack.

* * *

"You'll have to share my room," his mother said. "Not much room for civilians on a military vessel."

"It's okay," Seska said. "I'm just happy to find you."

"I thank Rassilon for that...hello, what's this," he said as he saw the small box outside his door.

He picked it up and shoved it in his pocket. "I'll look later."

Seska looked round the room; one of the bigger cabins his mother had said, but it seemed tiny and when his mother started laying blankets on the floor he knew it was too small for two.

"I can sleep elsewhere," he said.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you out of my sight. A night or two on the floor won't hurt me, the TARDIS has nearly repaired herself then you can have whatever size room you want."

Seska nodded and settled himself on the bed and as he was falling asleep he heard his mother singing.

"The moon laughed and the star shone brighter,

Silvery fish leapt with joy,

The trees and the flowers sang,

Crimson Wings take flight,

And Rassilon's children sleep safe at night,"

* * *

The Doctor only stopped signing when he saw that Seska had fallen into what he hoped was peaceful slumber. He sat and watched his son sleeping, still not believing that he was here and unharmed.

He sighed and then remembered the box in his pocket. On closer inspection he realised it was a holo-cube.

He scratched absently at the scar on his left palm and then activated the box.

At first it showed what looked like an ordinary market and judging by the people he saw, one of the trade worlds that were dotted around this particular quadrant.

Then he saw something that disturbed him...it was a slave market.

Who would send him such a thing? He was about to turn it off when an image appeared that made his hearts lurch.

On one particular slaver's stall was a group of children and chained to another small child was Jakaar.

He let out a snarl and swept the box off the table.

"No more waiting," he snarled.

He stood up and nearly fell when the ship lurched and an alarm sounded.

* * *

Jack had only just fallen asleep when he was thrown from his bed as the Xanz ship lurched.

When he'd righted himself he heard a voice over the com system.

"All hands, we are under attack!"

He quickly strapped on his weapon and as the ship lurched again he virtually ran out of his room, only to stop suddenly.

The ship was under attack...not from outside but inside as what looked like a huge shadow was advancing up the corridor and as it did it seemed to be devouring Xanz and human soldiers.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to get its attention and its attention he got as it stopped for a few moments and then went straight for him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack felt himself suddenly pulled sideways as the shadow bore down on him. He felt a wave of revulsion as the shadow darkened the doorway.

He went to move but his rescuer tightened their grip.

"No, it seems to react to movement."

It was Commander Draz and he looked as perturbed as Jack felt.

"What are those things?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "Hell if I know."

Screams echoed through the air vent in the room.

"There's more than one...Jesus."

"We can't fight shadows," Draz said.

"If that's what they are," Jack replied. "We have to move."

"You are concerned for your friends as am I for my men. The Doctor, was he not on level three."

Jack nodded." And hell knows where Donna and Jason are."

"Then shadows or not, we move."

They cautiously stepped out into the corridor, expecting to see carnage, the faint echoes of screams still drifting through the vents.

There were bodies everywhere but oddly no blood.

Jack checked a few bodies. "No puncture marks. No wounds at all. It's like the blood has just been sucked out of them."

Draz stood from examining a Xanz soldier. "Whatever they are, they are not wasting time. Come Harkness, we must save the lives we can."

They made their way to the transport pods but stopped when a shadow crossed the doors.

They looked at each other.

"Service shaft."

They moved carefully back and began climbing, leaving the dead behind.

* * *

Seska was woken by the lurching of the ship. Then he noticed his mother was gone and moments later the sounds of people in agony reached his ears.

He leapt off the bed and went straight for the door, but it was locked. There was spy-hole and through it he could see movement, a flash of brown.

"Mother, unlock the door!" he called.

"I'm sorry, you're safer in there," his mother's voice replied. "Live good lives."

On hearing those words he started pounding on the door.

"Let me out...please!"

There was no answer, only another flash of brown and then something blocked out the light.

He fell back as his stomach lurched; whatever it was it frightened him, but what frightened him most was that his mother was out there and there was nothing he could do.

He retreated to the bed and curled up on it, covering his ears as the sounds of people dying still filled the air and his mother could be one of them.

* * *

The Doctor snarled in frustration as the shadow ignored him.

He was getting desperate; he wanted to lure it away from his son and it was stopping him from his real goal.

Why was it ignoring him? He'd realised it responded to movement and he'd been deliberately moving to attract it. Twice it had advanced and twice it had almost touched the tips of his converse before retreating.

He'd made the heart-wrenching decision to lock Seska in his room; better he sacrifice his lives. But the shadow as he had found out wanted nothing to do with him.

He swallowed back bile as he thought furiously. The shadow or whatever it was caused wave after wave of nausea and revulsion to go through him.

It was soaked in Artron energy, that much was sure, and even from here he could feel it was ancient, and it was vampiric. He knew many creatures from the Dark Times; but this he didn't recognise.

He was startled from his thoughts by Seska's voice.

He backed up, eyes never leaving the shadow that as he moved advanced and when he stopped, stopped.

"Mother, unlock the door!"

"I'm sorry, but you're safer in there. Live good lives."

His hearts twitched with sadness when Seska begged him to open the door.

Then his attention was taken by the shadow...the shadow may not want to devour him but he was damn well going to make sure it did.

He started backing away and once more the shadow began moving.

"That's it," he said quietly.

His left hand twitched suddenly but he ignored it, thinking it to just be nerves.

The shadow moved closer but he didn't move; he couldn't, he was backed against the wall.

Once again the shadow reached the tips of his shoes, but this time it didn't retreat and if he could believe it, it seemed like it was waiting...but for what...orders?

"To hell with this," he said and threw himself forward and disappeared into it.

At first nothing happened, just another victim.

But then the shadow seemed to convulse and it spat the Doctor out.

The Doctor struggled to his feet. "You really don't want to eat me, do you? Big mistake, not killing me, cause' I know what you are now and you are in the way of where I want to go. So..."

He moved to the nearest Xanz soldier and searched him until he found what he wanted.

Setting his jaw, he pushed back his sleeve and drew the blade along his arm and let the blood flow and start to drip.

With a calm that belied his anger he once again dove into the shadow.

The effects were spectacular as the shadow shuddered and twisted and then like smoke in the wind dissipated, leaving a bloody and trembling Doctor. He took a huge breath; he really hoped the things were all connected.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Donna and Jason had just finished in the kitchen when the ship lurched, and the whole kitchen emptied its contents.

She lost her balance and would have fallen onto knives and shattered glass, if Jason hadn't caught her.

Then the screaming began and as they went towards the door, what looked like a huge shadow blocked the light...they were trapped.

The shadow started to advance and Jason stepped in front of Donna, in a vain but brave attempt to shield her.

They backed up but found it difficult.

Donna finally lost her balance and landed on the floor, dragging Jason with her.

The shadow seemed to sense their panic and moved faster.

Donna closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that was to come, but when it never came, she dared to open one eye.

The shadow was gone but in its place stood a bloody figure...the Doctor.

"That's three," he said and then fell to his knees.

"Doctor!" she cried and shoved Jason out of the way. She carefully knelt down beside him...there was so much blood; she needed to stop it.

"Find some cloth...anything," she said to Jason.

She went to put pressure on the damaged arm but the Doctor's sudden 'no' startled her.

"No...need to bleed."

"Don't be stupid," she said and tried again.

This time the Doctor shifted and managed to get to his feet.

"No...the shadows...they're allergic to me...my blood...no...the energy in my blood."

"But you'll bleed out," Jason said.

"Can control...a little longer. Donna...I need you..."

He paused and swayed. "I need."

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I need you to bleed me."

Jason realised what he wanted. "You want to donate."

The Doctor managed a weak smile. "Time Lord Premium."

The Doctor held out a blade to Donna.

"No way," she said and folded her arms.

"Donna, I can't get to all the levels."

His injured hand went into a pocket and he pulled out a container. Inside the clear box were what looked like marbles.

"Sesian globes...when you've bled me...put these in. They'll soak up the blood...one globe per shadow...Donna...please."

"I can't," she said.

* * *

"I'll do it," Jason said and handed Donna a large stainless steel bowl. "You hold that."

He took the blade and the Doctor carefully removed his bloody coat and jacket and rolled back his shirt sleeve and leant against the wall.

"Ready," Jason said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Hold the bowl steady."

Donna, despite her protests, held the bowl up to where Jason directed her. She closed her eyes when he began drawing the blade across the Doctor's arm.

A steady flow of red-orange began to flow into the bowl, pooling inside it like a macabre broth.

It seemed an eternity before the Doctor said. "Enough" and the blood stopped flowing.

He slide down the wall, pale and drawn.

"The globes," he said weakly.

* * *

Donna opened her eyes and watched as Jason dropped the globes into the bowl, and with morbid fascination watched as the globes soaked up every drop of blood.

The Doctor by now was almost unconscious. "One per shadow...find Jack," he said and he was gone.

Jason gathered up the globes, which to his surprise were dry.

"Come on," he said.

Donna shook her head. "I'm staying."

He nodded. "Be careful," and was gone.

* * *

Jack and Draz had climbed to the next level, but it was devoid of life.

They were about to carry on when they heard the sound of life.

They ran along the corridor and stopped at the source of the noise...a door.

"It's locked from the outside," Jack said.

"I have a master key," Draz replied and produced a card and swiped it through the lock.

The door slid open and a figure shot out but was caught by Jack.

"Seska...what the? Where's the Doctor?"

"You have to stop him," Seska said.

"Where is he?"

"He's trying to fight the shadow thing."

They all turned in surprise when they heard running footsteps and Jason appeared, carrying what looked like a box of red marbles.

"I've got a weapon!" he yelled.

* * *

Donna sat next to the Doctor and sighed; this future Doctor was still heroic but she sensed there was more desperation to his acts.

He stirred and showed signs of coming round and when he opened his eyes, she smiled.

"There you are."

"I have to go," he said.

"I don't think so."

"I really have to go," he said and went to stand.

Donna pushed him down. "Oh no...stay."

She was taken aback when he growled at her.

"You can stop that, sunshine," she snapped.

She wasn't quick enough to avoid his hands when they went to her head.

The last thing she heard was. "I'm sorry."

* * *

The Doctor knew she might never forgive him; they might never forgive him. He never looked back at the sleeping form of Donna...never waited to see if Seska was safe...he had to trust that Jack would look after him.

He knew that his blood was doing its job as the screams of the dying had almost faded.

He knew he might be leaving them with whatever sent the shadows, but he had to rescue his last born.

He soon found Cargo Bay Three and this time no-one stopped him; only the dead greeted him.

He entered the TARDIS and she let out a burble of concern.

"I know, but I have to."

Another burble, this time of acquiescence.

"We'll come back, and then I'll have a family."

As the TARDIS faded away, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"You may have won this battle, but the war has just started and you will serve me."

* * *

Jack let out a long breath as what he hoped was the last of the shadows dissipated.

Jason had told him how the weapon had been made and he was anxious to get back to the Doctor and Donna.

Once he was sure it was safe he said. "Come on kid, let's go see your mom."

They approached the kitchen and suddenly Jack had the feeling that something was very wrong.

They entered the kitchen and found Donna, coming round and very confused.

Jack's stomach suddenly twisted and he tapped his com.

"Someone check Cargo Bay Three."

He dreaded the answer, knowing already what it would be.

"Bay Three is empty, sir," the reply came.

The TARDIS was gone...the Doctor had abandoned them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Doctor meets someone who is going to very special to him...**_

"No, I won't believe it!" Seska cried. "My mother wouldn't abandon me!"

"Sorry kid, look like he has," Jason said, not one to sugar coat.

"Why would he, he's only just found him," Donna said, not liking the way this was going.

"He wouldn't," Seska said then paused. "Wait...there was something, a package, he picked up a package."

Draz frowned. "There are no deliveries allowed in personal quarters."

Jack spoke then. "Show me the package."

Seska scanned the room; at first he couldn't see it...then he saw it, a flash of metal.

"There!" he cried and crawled under the table and re-emerged with a metal cube in his hand.

He set it on the table. "It's a holo-cube."

"I think it's broken," Jack said.

Seska shook his head. "No, the casings cracked...but."

He thumped it...another Doctor-like trait.

The cube flickered for a few moments, as if deciding on whether it was going to work or not.

Then it came to life and an image appeared.

"I know that place, it's a slave market on Selt," Draz said.

"Can't see why that would make him run?" Jack said.

The picture moved on and Seska took in a sharp breath.

"You see someone you know?" Jack asked.

Seska waved a hand over the cube and the picture froze on the image of a young boy, chained to another child.

He pointed to one of them and said. "That's my brother...my brother is being sold as a slave."

Jack looked when Seska snarled, sounding way too much like a side of the Doctor he didn't like.

"See, my mother hasn't abandoned us. He's gone after my brother."

"To Selt, I hope he's got his wits about him," Jason said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about him. It's the planet you have to worry about," Jack replied. "How far is it to Selt?"

* * *

The Doctor walked towards the gates of the market; he'd landed a few miles outside of the market, not wanting anyone to discover his means of escape.

He knew that only buyers went through this gate, so attitude was everything.

"State your business," the guard said and levelled his weapon at the Doctor.

"I'm here to buy," he replied.

The guard lowered his weapon and gestured to a door to his left. "All buyers must register with the paymaster."

He nodded and went through the door. An officious looking man was sitting at a large desk, flanked by two Dracos, who eyed him like he was dinner.

The paymaster looked up. "You're new, I hope you have credentials."

"Of course," the Doctor replied and handed him the psychic paper.

"You're buying for another. What are your client's preferences?"

The words stuck in his throat as he said them. "For the younger male, ones that can be trained."

The paymaster nodded. "That particular sale is tomorrow. I of course need to check your client's credit."

The paymaster took the Doctor's credit chip and passed it through a reader.

"Thank you, this is your bidder number. Use it to pay for anything you purchase, it will be debited from your client's account. I recommend the holster on the other side of the market called the Trader's Halt. The auction begins at one hour past mid-sun."

The Doctor took his credit chip back and left; twelve hours until he could get near his son.

He walked through the market, forcing himself to ignore the auctions that were already in progress. The noise of the market faded as he approached the Trader's Halt.

He straightened his coat and stepped inside.

He was assaulted by noise and the smell of tobacco and narcotics. He blinked at the smoke, so he nearly missed the approach of the landlord.

"May I help you, sir?"

He blinked once more and then looked at the owner of the voice.

"A room for the night."

"You have a bidder number?"

He handed it over and the card was swiped.

"Room Twelve, up the first flight, turn right, third door along. Dinner will be served from the seventh hour past mid-sun."

He quickly left the public area; acutely aware of eyes following him.

The room was comfortable; not that he needed much comfort. He showered, more to get rid of the stink of the market than anything else.

He opened the one window that looked out onto the market. He took in a deep breath, searching for one particular smell. But he didn't have a hope, not with the stink of sweat, animals and fear.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and closed the window. There were a few hours to dinner; he might as well get some rest.

* * *

"Eighteen hours!" Jack exclaimed.

"Be thankful I am allowing you to leave. If it had been anyone else it would have been no," the General said.

"But a shuttle, why not one of the transports?"

"Selt is in a demilitarised zone, no military vessels of any kind are permitted."

Jack's mood was foul by the time he reached the shuttle and when he saw the small group standing by it, his mood darkened even more.

"Oh no, this is a solo mission," he snarled.

"I don't think so," Donna said.

"You won't get on board without a code," Draz said.

"And you'll need someone who knows Selt," Jason said.

"And I can handle mother," Seska said.

Jack threw up his hands. "Fine, don't sue me if you get hurt."

He waited for Jason and the others to board and then pulled Donna to one side.

"You don't have to come."

"I want to Jack. He may not be the Doctor I know, but he's still the Doctor and he's hurting. He needs someone and that's me. So, I'm not staying behind."

Jack smiled. "Then let's go get him."

* * *

Dinner was quite pleasant, the food was simple but well presented and they had a good wine cellar.

He was on his third glass of Vetasian Red and was studiously studying the cup.

"Must be a fascinating world inside that glass," a voice said.

He looked up and did a double- take...the hair...the eyes, the timbre of the voice.

The man sitting opposite could have been the Master, but for his build and that the Master was dead.

"So, you are here on business?"

"I don't pay for sex," the Doctor snapped.

"And I'm not a whore," the man replied.

That surprised him and intrigued him and whether it was the wine or the loneliness, he found himself attracted to the stranger.

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"Because you looked lonely and no-one should be alone."

The man reached over and brushed the Doctor's hand and the Doctor didn't pull away and he decided that tonight, he didn't want to feel the loneliness.

"Someone as beautiful as you should not have such scars," the man said as he ran his fingers lightly over the other man's stomach. "Whoever did this should be strung up."

He smiled when he felt a tremble run through the man.

He'd seen him first when he entered the Trader's Halt and had seen beneath the facade of bravo...and he'd been intrigued.

Yes, he was here for other reasons and yes, he really shouldn't be taking this man to his bed...but, the noises the man made pulled at him; maybe he would forget to put this one on the list.

Whoever he was, he wasn't a slaver and he wanted to find out who he was, and if it meant breaking the rules, he would.

For the first time Special Detective Ash Jansen was going to falsify a report.

He heard the man leave and he suddenly felt bereft...that was a first...this man was different.

"You are definitely not what you pretend to be."


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor woke with a start and for a few moments had no idea where he was. The soft breathing to his right told him where he was.

He'd just had a one-night stand and to his surprise he felt no guilt.

Carefully he got out of the bed and dressed and left.

He didn't see the man at breakfast and he assumed he had gone and he felt a little sad at that.

There had been something about the man; not just the fact that he looked a lot like the Master, but the way he had made him feel, not just when they had made love, but he calmed the anger that was seething beneath the surface.

But the man was pushed to the back of his mind as the time for the auction drew near and he walked towards the largest building in the square.

He showed his bidder number and along with the rest of the bidders were allowed to see 'the stock'.

His hearts quickened when he saw his son, but still he couldn't get near him.

He had to duck behind one of the large guards when Jakaar looked up; he'd seen the chastisement collar around his neck and he was not going to cause his own son pain.

As he settled into his seat, he looked at the other buyers; they all looked like experienced buyers, but no-one was going to outbid him...nine hundred years of interest had made him extremely wealthy, but he would spend it all if he had to.

He tried to ignore the poor wretches that were paraded and sold like livestock.

Then his son was herded onto the podium and he finally got a closer look at him; he had lost weight and he could see that his spirit was crushed.

He had to bite back a snarl as the bidding began.

"Five hundred credits," a bidder said.

"Seven hundred," another said.

The Doctor listened, waiting for the right moment, then he said. "Two thousand," and all eyes turned to him.

"Three thousand," the first bidder said.

"Five thousand," the Doctor said.

"Six."

The Doctor decided to up the ante, see how much this bidder wanted his son.

"Ten thousand."

He saw the other bidder shift slightly.

"Eleven thousand."

Fine. "Thirteen thousand."

The other bidder shifted again. "Thirteen five."

"Fifteen," the Doctor said and looked directly at the other bidder and raised an eyebrow.

The bidder shook his head.

"Sold, see the clerk. Now, Lot Fifteen."

The Doctor took one more look at his son before he was pushed off the podium and out of view.

He never noticed the man from last night watching him as he made his way to sign for his son.

* * *

Detective Jansen had returned to his own craft and filed his report, with the omission of the man he'd slept with last night.

He'd asked around, trying to find out who he was. But everyone said he was a new face.

Then he'd gone to the auction and was surprised to see the man there and noted that the man didn't seem interested in any of the boys for sale.

Then a boy, who couldn't be more than a year old, was placed on the block and he saw the man tense; he was interested in this one.

As the bidding increased, he wondered why the man had bid on this child and then spent so much.

He followed the man until he approached the holding pens...so he waited, hoping that the man would leave before the real reason he was here happened.

* * *

The Doctor had to rein in his impatient as he was taken to the holding pens.

The sounds of various children crying grated on her ears. Once he'd gotten his son to safety, this place, this planet's days were numbered. For a few seconds Victorious raised his unstable head...fire and chaos.

He shoved him down...for now, as the two guards stopped outside a pen.

The 'stock man' unlocked the pen and handed the Doctor a small box and a set of keys.

"He's trained to follow, but he can be disobedient. I'm sure his new owner will stop that."

The Doctor said nothing and stepped into the pen.

Jakaar was huddled in a corner, but unlike the other children, he wasn't crying.

The Doctor looked round, to make sure the men were gone and then he said.

"Little one."

Jakaar looked up and the Doctor's hearts almost shattered at the despair on the face of his son.

He moved closer and tried not to react when Jakaar flinched.

"Little one...efi...its mother."

Frightened eyes, amber gold like his father turned to him and for a few moments there was still fear and then he threw himself in the Doctor's arms.

He glared at the guards who stared at him as he carried his son out of the holding pen and into the relative freedom of the market.

The first thing he did was disable the collar. "I will take it off...I promise."

They were both startled, Jakaar more so, who clung to his mother's legs, when a voice said.

"You need to leave...now."

It was the man from last night and he was holding a badge up to the Doctor.

* * *

Jack looked at his watch, they were still an hour away and he was getting twitchy.

His imagination was running riot at what carnage an angry Time Lord would cause.

Donna sat down opposite him. "You're worried about him. He's only doing what any mother would. He won't do anything to risk his own child."

"He's changed, Donna and not for the good. Like I told you, a lot has happened since..." he stopped and let out an exasperated breath.

"God, I wish there weren't such things as time lines."

Donna leaned across and placed a hand on his arm.

"I shouldn't know, but this happened for a reason, everything does. Like I said, what happens, happens."

Hey were interrupted by Jason.

"We have a problem, Selt's being raided."

* * *

White Coat smiled when he heard the message...his property had fallen for his lure and his well placed call to the authorities about the sale of babies and young children had worked. It was the perfect cover for his team to take back what was his.

He pressed his com. "Have the holding cell prepared...our guest will soon be arriving."


	12. Chapter 12

The man scowled at him.

"And if I don't, are you going to arrest me for sleeping with an officer of the law."

Detective Jansen guessed he deserved that, but there more urgent matters.

"Don't have time for explanations...this palce is being shut down. You need to go, now. Take your purchase and go."

That earned him another scowl. "This is my son, not a purchase."

He couldn't react to that now. "Listen...just go."

He was interrupted by the sound of engines and weapons fire; they'd gone early.

He made a decision that would alter his whole life.

"Come on, I'll get you out."

The place was in uproar as he led the man, who was carrying his son, trying to avoid the men in body armour.

They were son outside the town and now he was following the man, who was setting a fast pace, and soon the sounds of thee raid were far behind.

They stopped and the man put the boy down.

"I thank you for your help, you better get back."

He shook his head. "I've just burnt that bridge. Intersol lie detect after every raid, they'll know I've lied."

"Then I at least owe you a ride somewhere. I'm the Doctor by the way."

* * *

"Just land this thing!" Jack shouted. His trouble radar was going crazy; plus the fact that even from a few miles away they could see the town was on fire.

"That's and Intersol vehicle," Draz said as they landed.

"We have to find the Doctor," Jack said.

He went to step outside when Jason pulled him back.

"Whoa there! This place is swarming with cops. We need to be subtle."Ten minutes later Jack and Jason were lying on the roof of the auction hall.

The market square was full and they heard one of the officers say. "The place is clear, that's everyone that isn't merchandise."

"Can you see the Doctor?" Jason asked.

"No, he must have gotten away...which means the TARDIS must be nearby."

"How the hell are we going to find him?"

Jack smiled. "We have a Time Lord detector...his son."

* * *

"I'm Ash, by the way," the man said as they walked.

"I'm still the Doctor," the Doctor said.

The fact that the man had deceived him didn't sit well and that troubled him as he had really felt an attraction to the man.

"That's a weird name. You a medic?"

"Not really," the Doctor replied.

He was more concerned with his son, who was now asleep in his arms.

He could sense the TARDIS, but he could sense something else...something didn't feel right.

He shrugged it off; he had enough problems as it was.

He now had a passenger he really didn't want and an attraction he really shouldn't have.

They were approaching the small ravine he'd let the TARDIS in when a shot rang out and dust kicked up t his feet. He froze, acutely aware of Jakaar in his arms.

The man with him had no such qualms and pulled his weapon.

Another shot and the man went down and the Doctor could do nothing.

A group of men appeared and one of them pulled Jakaar from his arms.

Jakaar let out a terrified wail.

"No!" the Doctor cried, but he was hit from behind and feel to the ground, head ringing from thee blow.

He was dragged to his feet and away from the safety of the TARDIS and the frightened wail of his son was the last thing he heard before the man he'd only just met and himself were thrown into a dark hold.

Neither he nor his abductors noticed the mark on his hand glow.

* * *

Seska was better than a bloodhound and they were soon following tracks.

"Two adults and it looks like a small youngling," Draz said.

"Jakaar, but I don't sense him or mother."

They walked further until Draz stopped again.

"More tracks, four maybe five adults."

He stopped by a dark patch in the dirt and placed his finger in it.

"Blood, there has been a struggle."

"Not a struggle...ambush," Jason said as he appeared from behind some rocks and held up a casing.

"Bolt rifle."

A shout came from Jack, who was further up the trail and the rest hurried to join him.

The TARDIS was still there, but Jack was further on.

"Another shuttle was here."

"Not an ambush then...abduction," Jason said.

"Dammit!" Jack said and kicked the dirt.

* * *

Back on the Xanz cruiser, the Xanz that had been tried to hurt Seska had been freed and was now heading towards the hangar bay.

"Well, his body was. The eyes that were clouded by oily black streaks said otherwise,

He was carrying a box.

No-one questioned him when he took a fighter; just another patrol.

The shadow figure had called in his marker and the Xanz was now its host.

It was following one particular trail, one that it had wanted since it had gotten a taste of it...something that held so much power...the Time Lord.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor sat in the dark of the hold. Once his head had cleared, his temper had flared and he'd hammered on the walls of the hold. But after a few minutes, it became apparent that he was being ignored and he calmed slightly.

But his anger was still seething, because he couldn't see his son.

If they had harmed him in any way; they would not see another day.

The distinct smell of human blood reminded him that he wasn't alone. The man who he know knew as a police officer was in the hold with him

Ash, he'd said his name was and now he had time to think about why he was attracted to him.

Yes, his looks had something to do with it, but still there was something; he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

He'd had no desire for anyone but the Master...until now.

A groan told him that he was coming round.

The last thing Ash remembered was the sound of a shot and then blinding pain.

When he finally opened his eyes, he thought he was blind.

"You're not blind, it's dark."

It was the other man...no, the Doctor.

"Still think that's a weird name."

He heard the Doctor laugh.

He let out an 'oww' when he moved.

"I wouldn't move, bolt shot through the leg."

"Wondered why my leg hurt," he replied.

"Sarcasm a part of police training is it," the Doctor replied.

Ash let out a grunt of pain as he hauled himself up and he jumped when a hand grabbed his arm and helped him sit against the side of the hold.

"Any idea who they are?"

"Not a clue, but they managed to locate the TARDIS...that's my ship, the blue wooden box."

"That's a ship...bit small. But never mind that, the kid, your son?"

"Yeah."

"You married?" he asked, hoping for a negative answer.

"Was," the reply came.

"She didn't like the idea that you played left field as well as centre?"

"He died."

That was unexpected.

"You adopted the kid?"

There was silence...then.

"No, not adopted, gave birth to."

Ash digested that statement; they could do a lot of things now, but men getting pregnant and giving birth, that wasn't one of them...which meant.

"You're not human?"

"Bingo," the Doctor said. "Is that a problem?"

It was worded as a question, but it was a loaded one.

"Nope, you have a problem with me being human?"

"No," came the softly spoken reply and a hand touched his arm.

A sudden jolt sent pain through his leg and the Doctor withdrew his hand.

"We've arrived."

* * *

"Want to see something interesting?" Jason said.

"What?" Jack replied.

"I was listening to the police chatter and one of their officers hasn't reported in, and get this, it's the undercover cop they sent in. But this is the killer, he was last seen talking to someone who matches the Doctor, right down to his chucks."

"And that helps us how?"

"All Intersol officers are fitted with internal trackers. Don't you see, this guy must be with the Doctor. We can track him."

"But won't Intersol be doing that?"

"That's where our young friend Seska comes in handy. He managed to block them, but we can still track him."

"Sneaky."

"Yup and guess what, the signal's stationary."

"Which means they've stopped. But I sense a but coming."

"The place they've stopped, it makes Selt look like a monastery."

Seska had found himself by default, the tech; but he would be, Time Lord Science was more advanced, and he was more than willing.

He wanted his mother and his brother back; without him he felt so alone. Sure there were the others, but he didn't feel close to them...well maybe Donna.

It was Donna that had questioned the idea that his mother had run away and that he would never forget.

* * *

Donna had gotten bored watching the three men discussing tactics, so she went to find Seska.

He looked so lonely and frightened and that wouldn't do.

She sat down opposite him and said. "We'll find them. If I know your mum, they'll throw him at us."

Seska looked at her and she could see the doubt in his eyes.

"This place they've taken him to...Jason says it's outside the law, run by pirates, thieves and crime lords. By the time we get there, they could already be gone."

Donna decided to change the subject. "Tell me about your father. I know it's hard...I lost my dad not so long ago,"

Seska hesitated. "He was...dynamic, harsh sometimes and he loved my mother with a passion, to the point of possessive and I miss him and my sister."

Donna nodded. "I miss my dad too."

She saw that Seska was trying to hold back tears. "It's all right to cry, you know your mum's like that. If I didn't know he wasn't human, I'd have taken him for one of the stiff upper lip brigade."

Seska lowered his head and the tears finally flowed.

"I don't want to be an orphan...I don't want my mother to be sad...I want my father and my sister back."

Donna moved next to him and put her arm round his shoulder. "We all want things we can't have. You have to focus on the things you have...like your mum and your brother."

Someone clearing their throat made them look up.

It was Draz.

"Seska, your assistance is required."

Seska wiped away his tears, smiled at Donna and then left with Draz.

Donna looked after them and sighed. "When did it get so complicated for you, spaceman?"

* * *

The Doctor and Ash blinked at the glare from the white sand.

The Doctor looked round, hoping to see Jakaar.

"Move," growled one of their abductors and shoved him forward.

It was then that he saw Jakaar being carried out of the craft, but he wasn't put with them; it seemed like they were waiting for something.

The something appeared in the distance, a blur in the heat haze.

It turned into a vehicle...two vehicles.

One looked liked a prison transport and the other, if he could believe his eyes was a limousine; a limousine on a planet light years and centuries away from Earth.

The Doctor suddenly had the feeling that something was very wrong.

Both came to a halt and the door to the limousine opened and the feeling became even more intense...then it turned to fear, when a very unwanted person stepped out.

* * *

Ash noticed the change in the Doctor and he felt him tremble...whoever this man in the white coat was, he couldn't be good.

"Who is this guy?" he said.

There was no answer, so he chanced a glance at the Doctor.

His face was a mix of fear and anger and as the man in the white coat approached, he snarled.

White Coat approached his property and as he did, he heard it snarl.

"That won't do. It seems you've forgotten your place."

He turned to the man that was watching the pair and nodded.

"A lesson is needed."

"Do it!" the other man shouted.

* * *

What happened next was seared into Ash's mind and he would see it every time he closed his eyes, till the day he died.

One of the men standing next to the Doctor's son pulled out a hand gun.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor said.

"Your first lesson...disrespect will be punished," the man in the white coat said.

Ash turned to the Doctor, the awful realisation of what was about to happen making his stomach turn.

"No...you can't...not even you...please," the Doctor said in a horrified tone.

The man in the white coat actually laughed.

Then that shot rang out and a small body fell in a heap; a bloody hole in its head. But what scared Ash most was the Doctor's reaction.

He never cried out or screamed bloody revenge. He just fell to his knees and silent tears ran down his face.

The man in the white coat seemed unfazed by the murder of a child.

"Put that in the transport."

"What about this one?"

"Him too, he'll be useful for something."

"What about the body?"

"Don't waste time burying it...leave it for the scavengers."

The Doctor didn't even resist as he was dragged to his feet.

The man in the white coat stepped right up to him and said.

"Lesson learned...I hope."

With that the man turned away and walked back to the limousine and Ash and the Doctor were dragged to the other vehicle and pushed inside.

As both vehicles disappeared into the heat haze, the scavengers began to circle.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Someone's back...**_

"This is where the signal stopped," Jason said.

Jack looked round at the vast expanse of white sand; the desert went thousands of miles, both ways.

"And there's no signal?"

"The metal ores in the sand block long range signals. We have to be closer."

"So... how do we know they're still here?"

"This planet's atmosphere is ion heavy...there's a storm brewing. No-one's going off-world for another twenty-four hours."

A shout came from Draz and they jogged back to the shuttle.

Draz pointed to the west and in the distance shapes were wheeling in the sky.

"Razor Teeth, scavengers. Something has recently died."

The oversized vultures scattered and hissed in annoyance when the shuttle landed.

Jack was the first out of the shuttle and the first to spot the body. Even from this distance he could see it was a child and he knew it could only be one particular child.

"Oh no," he said and turned, just in time to see Seska and Donna step out of the shuttle.

He caught Donnas' attention and she tried to steer him away...she was too late.

His anguished cry startled the scavengers that were once again gathering.

"Nai, Nai!" he cried and went towards the body of his brother, but he was caught by Draz, who physically picked him up and carried him away.

"You must remember your litter mate as he was. His spirit has returned to the river."

"Let me go!" Seska yelled but Draz carried him into the shuttle.

Jack and Jason buried what was left of the Doctor's youngest son. Jack knew the body should be burnt, but there wasn't time.

He could hear Seska and he prayed to all the gods that this didn't twist him.

"There's tyre track," Jason said.

"We really need to get some wheels," Jack said.

"Then we have to go into town, into the lion's den."

* * *

"Why me?" Donna asked as they stood outside a fenced off area.

"Because we need a distraction, while we steal some wheels."

"And you think because I'm a woman," she said indignantly.

"No Donna...Draz is watching Seska and Jason and I are going to steal."

"Fine, you owe me free use of your credit card," she said and tottered into the compound on heels far too tall for her and an outfit way too revealing.

Jack and Jason watched with a sense of awe as Donna acted all the thing she would never be.

"My husband said I have to get one of these new safe cars. He can't afford any more insurance pay-outs."

The salesman smiled as she leant forward, showing ample cleavage and said husky.

"Do you have one in pink?"

Twenty minutes later she was washing her hands with some bottled water.

"That bloke was oilier than my local chippy...yuck."

* * *

They had stolen what were considered old-fashioned petrol jeeps, but outside the town there was no ion shielding and no technology worked and neither would the shuttle.

They were soon back in the desert, following the tracks.

Jason stopped the jeep as on the horizon a cloud was approaching.

"Sand storm," Draz said. "We should find shelter."

"If I'm right, there's a smuggler's shelter nearby...what?" he said, seeing their looks. "I did work for a secret organisation on the wrong side of the tracks."

They drove a few more miles. "There!" he said, pointing at an indentation in the ground.

As they approached it, an opening appeared and Jason drove down a ramp, followed by the other jeep.

The shelter was basic but it protected them from the storm that was now raging outside.

"Keep an eye on Seska," Jack said to Donna.

Seska had been quiet since they'd left his brother in the desert. It was plain to see he was bottling up the anger, and that was not a good thing...given Seska's pedigree.

The last thing the universe needed was another Master in the making.

"Don't worry, he can't keep it inside forever...and don't give me that look. I know the Doctor does, but that's him."

* * *

The heat inside the transport was getting unbearable and Ash wiped more sweat from his face.

He looked over at the Doctor, who hadn't moved or spoken for what seemed hours.

"Say something," he said, in a vain hope that the Doctor would.

"I should have saved him."

Those five words were laced with so much misery and self-loathing, Ash instinctively moved over and wrapped his arms round him.

The Doctor didn't resist and Ash could feel him shaking, whether it was from anger or grief he couldn't tell.

"When we get out of this, I'm going to kill that guy."

The Doctor shook his head. "You can't escape him...I've tried...he's always there...I couldn't move..."

"Hey, we all have our bogeymen," Ash said.

"I should have...but I..."

The tears came and Ash held this alien man, who he hardly knew but already felt protective of. He held him tight and silently vowed that if he ever got close enough to the man in the white coat; he would give him a slow and painful death.

The vehicle finally stopped and the door was opened and the Doctor was dragged from his arms.

"Don't let that bastard get to you!"

* * *

The Doctor's world had shattered like crystal when that shot had put a hole in his son's head.

He fell to his knees...White Coat had won; he couldn't fight someone who would murder a child.

He let himself be taken into the vehicle and hadn't even acknowledged the presence of Ash, lost in a morass of grief and guilt at his cowardice.

Why had he allowed his fear of White Coat stop him from trying to save his son? Was he a coward, like the Master had once called him?

The Master...oh how he wished he was alive; he wouldn't have hesitated and it would have been White Coat being picked clean by scavengers.

Oh little one...I hope you can forgive me.

A voice speaking to him broke his self-imposed silence and he'd found himself in Ash's arms and he didn't resist.

Then he'd been dragged away and the last thing he heard was Ash calling after him.

Then he was through a set of doors and shoved into a room he had no desire to be in.

He felt panic rising and he could feel the prickle of sweat. He tried not to look at the instruments laid out on a trolley.

* * *

The door opened and he expected White Coat to walk in, but a woman entered and smiled at him.

"Hello there, I'm Doctor Jacobs and I'll be in charge of your medical care."

The Doctor shifted.

She smiled again. "I know this is scary for you, but if you accept it you'll soon settle. Now, let's see how you've been looking after yourself."

He didn't even protest at her examining him or having to strip; his will to fight had gone.

"That's an unusual scar, it looks a little sore," she said when she examined his hands. "I'll put some cream on it. You're a little underweight, but that's to be expected, stress and all, a good diet will see to that. Well, we're about done, just one more thing."

She turned away for a second and when she turned back, she had a device in her hand.

She pressed it to his chest and he felt a sharp pain.

"It's okay, it's only a micro-chip. You can get dressed now."

She turned to the two guards. "You can take him now...tell him he's fit enough."

He was dragged away again, letting the guards pull him...whatever was coming next he deserved.

But when he saw where he going, he instinctively dug his heels in.

No...not this.

* * *

White Coat looked round as Doctor Jacobs entered.

"You could have waited until he had some rest."

"I thank you for your opinion Doctor, but the longer you let it remain unconditioned, the more chance it has to recover its independence."

Doctor Jacobs looked through the glass. "Why do you call him it?"

"Because he's property."

She shook her head.

"That's your one weakness...your compassion. If it helps, see it as a disobedient pet that needs behaviour adjustment. I think you will like him less when you meet the true creature underneath. Proceed," White Coat said to the assistant sitting at the controls

Doctor Jacobs watched, but only for a few minutes ...see him as a pet, she wouldn't treat an animal like that as the cries filtered through the speaker.

"Increase by ten percent."

She left then; what she didn't see, she couldn't worry about. No doubt she would be treating the results later.

Alpha waves are changing sir."

White Coat looked over at the figure in the chair, who was drenched in sweat and blood.

"Good, twenty percent."

He ignored the pain filled cries and went back to watching the monitor.

Twenty minutes later he nodded with satisfaction and along with the same two guards, he went into the room behind the glass.

He removed the device from his property's head and smeared the blood from its face.

Black eyes glittered as they stared back at him.

"There you are," White Coat said.

"Hello," his property said and grinned.

* * *

Seska woke with a start and a sick feeling in his stomach. All this time his mother had been in the back of his mind and that had held him together after the murder of his brother.

He couldn't tell where he was, but he knew he was alive.

But he'd woken when something shifted and the constant warm glow that had been his mother twisted and blackened.

He scrambled up and ran for what passed as the bathroom.

His sudden movement woke everyone.

"Seska!" Jack called through the locked door.

He didn't give Seska time to answer; he kicked the door in.

Seska was on the floor, curled up in a protective ball.

"Seska?" he said and uncurled him and moved back in shock.

Seska's eyes were completely black and his whispered.

"Something is wrong with mother."


	15. Chapter 15

On the edges of the planet's atmosphere a fighter sat, like a bird of prey.

Its occupant wasn't concerned about the storm, apart from the fact that it kept it from its prize.

It had marked the Time Lord and it would have him. He had power that it desired, and it was hungry; the Time Lord would feed it for a very long time.

So it waited for the storm to abate, eeking out the energy of its host; conserving its energy for the fight it would take to possess the Time Lord.

It could sense the life below and its soldiers were hungry. It looked down at the glowing crystal.

"Soon you will feed."

White Coat tried to hold back his sense of triumph; he'd finally gotten his property back and he hadn't fought him.

True, he'd made a small sacrifice, but his prize more than made up the expense.

His property was currently tormenting one of his specimens.

"I really wouldn't anger her, she has a nasty bite."

His property tapped the glass one more time and the spider reared up and jumped at the glass.

"Yeah, but she's cute with it. One drop of hr venom can kill one hundred adults."

"I'm well aware of the spider's venomocity. Now, come away."

His property reluctantly moved away. "Then give me something to do."

"Actually there is...one of my storage facilities has been opened without my permission. Show them that trespassing is not allowed."

The smile his property gave him, made him glad that he held the leash and was not on the end that had teeth.

* * *

Ash had sat in the dark of the cell for what seemed a lifetime. He wasn't worried about what was going to happen to himself; he was worried about the Doctor.

He jumped when the door to his cell door was unlocked and light streamed in and a figure blocked out the light.

It was only when the figure stepped in he let out a sigh of relief; it was the Doctor and he looked okay.

But when he crouched down in front of him, he felt and saw that something wasn't quite right.

The Doctor's eyes that Ash had found so expressive were no longer that brown that reminded him of chocolate, in their place were malevolent black orbs.

"Now, aren't you a pretty one."

Ash didn't like what he saw, nor did he like the tone in the Doctor's voice. He'd had some psych training as an undercover cop...did the Doctor suffer from some form of personality disorder...was this his darker side? Did the Doctor even know who he was?

"If I had my way, you'd be in my bed...b-u-u-t I'm not allowed. Besides, I tend to break my toys. I just wanted to know that my boss hasn't forgotten you. He has something...let's say special for you. Still can't stand around chatting, work to do, trespassers to kill."

The Doctor leant forward and grabbed Ash by the hair and kissed him; there was no passion as there had been back on Selt and as soon as he'd let go Ash wiped his mouth.

The Doctor stood then. "Perhaps he'll let me keep you after he's finished...see ya."

The door closed and was locked again, leaving Ash to ponder on what had happened...yet all he wanted to do was get out of this cell, find the Doctor and get him the help he so obviously needed.

* * *

As the vehicle ploughed through the sand and the storm, his predatory side was itching for release. He hoped it was someone worthy of his talents.

As the vehicle approached the shelter the storm had lessened but was still strong enough to mask his approach.

Another advantage was that he had a back door.

He ignored the sand that was whipped into his face as he waited for the hatch to open.

He should have taken some of White Coat's men but they would only be a hindrance and it would be less fun.

He climbed down the ladder and landed without making a noise. He sniffed the air, trying to ascertain what species was inside; but the smell of whatever had last been in the shelter was too strong...oh well, it'd be a surprise.

As he moved carefully along the narrow corridor he could hear the murmur of voices.

A strong gust of wind carried a scent to him that was very familiar...

He forgot about White Coat...he forgot about the handsome man in the cell...there was only one thing on his mind.

"Harkness," he snarled.

* * *

Jack had carried Seska back to his makeshift bed; he was shivering and seemed totally out of it. He lifted one eyelid and was relieved to see that his eyes had returned to their mix of amber and brown.

He'd been unsettled by those black eyes; they belonged to someone else, someone he definitely didn't want to meet again.

"What did he mean? Is something wrong with the Doctor?" Donna asked as she covered him with another blanket.

"I don't know...but whatever's happened, it can't be good."

"If anything's happened to the Doctor, it'll kill him."

"Hasn't enough happened already."

A noise from the depths of the shelter made them jump.

"Just the wind," Jason said.

"What's back there?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, just storage."

"So, there are no doors?"

It dawned on Jason...there should be no noise. He stood and drew his side arm and disappeared into the passageway leading to the storage area.

Jason walked slowly down the passageway that led to the storage area.

When he first entered the area, it was too dark to see and he hadn't brought a torch.

He heard another noise; not so loud this time. Could just be rodents, but when the sound came again it sounded like the shuffling of feet...what.

"There's no point in hiding," he said, not sure of who or what the owner of the feet was.

He jumped slightly when heard a voice not from of him but from behind him, and it was a voice he recognised.

"Hello."

"Doctor," he said, relieved that it was a friend, but then it dawned on him.

"How did you?"

"Surprise," the Doctor said and the way he said it sent chills down Jason's spine.

He then felt warm breath on his neck and a hand snaked out and took his gun.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

There was an intake of breath...was he sniffing his neck.

"You don't stink of Harkness...you're new...not that it makes any difference."

Jason felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"This won't hurt for long, it'll paralyse, not kill... pity. I will be back for you, I need some fun."

Jason went to his knees but he couldn't shout a warning and then he knew nothing.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Will reply to reviews when i can as we are having our new ktchen fitted this week...**_

* * *

The storm was finally abating and the fighter that had been in orbit moved.

Its pilot cared not if its host was damaged; all it needed was to land near to the life signs and it could possess another host and its soldiers could feed.

It landed the fighter, its arrival masked by the storm. It could hear its soldiers clamouring for release. It climbed out of the fighter and laid the crystal on the ground.

"Feed, but bring me a host."

A few minutes later the sounds of people dying filled the storm filled night and out of the wind-blown sand a lone figure ran.

"Oh thank god...there's things...shadows...they're killing everyone."

The person never had a chance to scream as the figure in front of him disintegrated and an oily black shape latched on to him.

Draz moved over to Jack. "Jason has been too long. I will go and find him."

Jack nodded; he was still busy with Seska, who showed no sign of improvement.

Something bad must have happened to the Doctor to affect Seska like this. He knew of the bond, but he didn't understand how they worked. He knew what happened when a bond was broken; he'd seen the Doctor suffer when the Master had died...dear god, if the Doctor had died.

He was deep in thought when Donna said. "Draz has been gone as long as Jason."

Jack blinked, he hadn't realised it had been that long.

He could understand one getting turned around, these smugglers hideaways could be warrens...but for two to get lost; that wasn't right,

Making a decision he would later regret he stood and taking out his spare hand-gun he held it out to Donna.

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "I can't use one of those."

Jack clicked off the safety. "If you're threatened, point and shoot."

She nodded, the apprehension written on her face.

"I'll be back."

* * *

Donna looked at the gun and put it down. She'd only been travelling with the Doctor...well her Doctor for a little while, but the abhorrence of guns had rubbed off.

Seska stirred and let out a whimper.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't deserve this. I hope your mum's okay."

She looked up at a noise from the passageway that Jack had gone down.

"Jack, is that you?"

The noise came again and she thought it sounded like breathing.

"Don't be daft," she said and turned her attention back to Seska.

The noise came again and then she let out a squeak of surprise when out of the shadows stepped the last person she expected to see.

"Doctor..." she started to say, but he put a finger to his lips.

"Ssh...there's something in here."

She looked around. "How did you?"

"No time...Jack's keeping it busy. I need to get you two out of here."

Donna didn't move, her suspicion meter went off; why wasn't the Doctor concerned about his son's condition.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the Doctor.

"Aren't you worried about David?"

"Of course, but I can't treat him here."

Her suspicion meter jumped to red alert. She swallowed back her sudden fear and said.

"You're not the Doctor."

The smile she got in return made her shrink back; but it was his eyes that made her baulk, they had changed from concerned brown to coal black.

"Very perceptive...but I am the Doctor. Let's just say, I'm his better half."

"You may look like the Doctor, but you ain't him."

"Ooh feisty...it's more fun when you're feisty."

She lifted the gun. "Touch me and I'll shoot you."

He moved, too quick for her to react and snatched the gun from her hand and she found it pointed at her.

"I don't like empty threats. Now, do you want to die first or..." he put the gun to Seska's head. "Do I kill him first and then you...you choose."

She stared at him, unable to believe that the monster holding a gun to Seska's head was the Doctor.

A noise made her look up and the Doctor stand and whip round.

Another figure came out of the shadows at a run and barrelled into the Doctor, knocking the gun from his hand.

Donna saw it skitter into the shadows but daren't go after it.

Instead, as the two figures fought she tried to shelter Seska.

* * *

Jack had snapped awake and was on his feet, fear making him move faster than he should.

He'd found Draz, then Jason and then he'd found the Doctor...well the Doctor had found him and then he'd known nothing.

He only slowed when he heard voices; he was too late, the Doctor had found Donna and Seska.

He moved closer, trying not to make any noise, but as he got closer and finally had a clear view, it seemed the Doctor was oblivious to anything but Donna.

Then he saw the Doctor move and snatch the gun and point the gun at Donna and then he did the unthinkable; he placed the gun against Seska's head.

The time to wait was over and knowing that to stop the Doctor he would have to hurt him, he moved at speed, knocking a box as he went.

He saw the Doctor whip round and then he was on him.

His advantage was short-lived as he barrelled into the Doctor, and they crashed into the crates.

Jack rolled away; he needed to draw the Doctor away from Donna and Seska.

But the Doctor wasn't having any of it.

With a snarl, he grabbed Jack's ankle and yanked him back, his superior strength almost dislocating Jack's knee.

"Going somewhere, captain?" he snarled.

Jack lashed out with his other foot, kicking the Doctor in the shoulder.

But the Doctor's grip held and he twisted and Jack let out a shout of pain as he felt his knee twist, knowing that it would snap at any moment.

He could hear Donna calling his name...the Doctor's, begging for them to stop.

He wanted to stop...wanted to end it but the Doctor was having none of that.

Jack kicked again and this time he felt the Doctor's grip lessen, and despite the pain of his badly twisted knee he pulled free and managed to crawl into the shadows.

He heard the Doctor's snarl of frustration.

"You can't hide forever, I'll just torture your friends until you come out."

"Really," Jack replied, even though he knew the Doctor could pinpoint him.

"Isn't that beneath you...I mean, what fun is there in hurting a woman and a sick kid?"

"True, but if you won't man up and face me...needs must."

Jack could hear the Doctor moving around; he wouldn't be able to hide for long. He willed the pain in his knee to subside and he moved; although it was agony to move.

"I can smell your fear, Harkness."

He didn't reply and moved again, his knee flaring with pain again.

"Knee hurt, does it?" the Doctor asked.

He seemed closer now; he must be in the shadows.

"Why don't you give yourself up? I can stop your pain...of course you'll be minus a leg, but at least you won't be worrying about the pain in your knee."

"Love the bedside manner," Jack replied.

"Well, I am a doctor," the Doctor said and loomed out of the shadows.

* * *

Jack couldn't move fast enough and the Doctor was on him, hands reaching for Jack's throat.

He suddenly let out a cry of pain and clutched at his chest and fell back.

Despite the fact that the Doctor had been trying to kill him, Jack crawled over to him.

His eyes were shut tight, face creased in pain and even in the half-light he could see the Doctor was pale and sweaty.

"Doctor?" he said, wary of a ruse.

The Doctor opened his eyes, they weren't black anymore but were their usual brown and they were dulled with pain...but there was recognition in them.

"Jack..."

"Don't talk...your heart?"

"No...Jack...you have to...go...he's here."

"No," Jack said.

"You have to," the Doctor said with more force and he grimaced. "Don't let him...have Seska."

"Who?" Jack said.

"That would be me," a voice said and Jack felt cold metal against his neck.


	17. Chapter 17

The shadow creature watched through the eyes of its host as its soldiers leached back into the crystal. It then turned its attention to locating its ultimate prize. It knew he had moved but no matter, wherever he went it would find him...the mark ensured that.

It climbed into the vehicle it had found and drove away, leaving only the dead.

* * *

White Coat had been pre-occupied with his work...however it dawned on him that no-one had reported back on how his property was behaving. When he enquired, his good mood evaporated.

"When I return, there will be consequences," he snarled.

As they drove, he looked at the tracker. His property's signal remained static, so he was at least in the right place. But it had gone alone, against his orders and that could not go unpunished.

He had designed the microchips for such a purpose. All of his staff were fitted with one, located just above the heart, or as in his property's case, his left heart.

However, you needed to be within a certain distance for it to be effective; so it necessitated him leaving his base...again.

He didn't use the back door and they'd found a woman and to his delight one of the property's offspring that had eluded him.

Then he heard his property. "You bad dog," he said and touched the screen on the tracker.

He heard his property cry out and knew the chip had done its work. They found it quickly, along with one Captain Harkness; this was turning out to be a good day.

He looked down at his property, which looked decidedly unwell.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated," he said.

"Bastard!" Harkness said. "Re-start his heart, you know he can't survive long with one heart."

"Quiet," he said. "What I do with my property is my business, but you are right."

He touched the tracker screen again and his property suddenly arched and took in a pained breath..

"There, now get it up," he said to his men. "Take it to the truck."

After that he ignored it and turned to Captain Harkness.

"It seems to be my week."

Jack and Donna were pulled from the truck when they arrived back at White Coat's base.

Seska was stretchered away to god knows where, despite their protests.

Then the Doctor was dragged out, looking a lot better that he had.

White Coat stood in front of him and if Jack could believe it, he looked contrite.

"It seems you have yet to learn your place. I think you need time to think about it. Put him in the chamber."

The Doctor's head snapped up and he looked terrified.

"No please...I'll be good...I promise."

But White Coat had already turned away and the Doctor's cries went unheard.

"Here are the rules. You are of course prisoners, but you will be given limited freedom. I am not without manners. But be aware, try to escape and you will be executed. That reminds me, have the prisoner in cell three released. He's not going to escape, not with what he wants being here. Dinner will be at eight, I suggest you are ready."

"What about the Doctor?" Donna asked.

White Coat turned back. "If my property has leant its lesson, he will join us. Escort my guests to their room."

* * *

Ash blinked at the light and was bewildered when he was taken to a smartly decorated room and instructed to be ready for dinner at seven thirty.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked round. He found a wardrobe full of clothes, his size and a king-sized bed...then a bathroom almost as big as his old apartment.

He showered; glad to get the smell of sweat, dirt and cell off him. As he dressed he started to wonder if he was a lamb being dressed for the altar. Had whoever held the Doctor's leash given him to the clearly insane alien. If that was the case, then he would make sure he was remembered.

A knock on the door made him realise that time had flown.

He was walked to a set of doors and he went through and found himself in an elegant dining room, and he wasn't alone.

There were two people, a man who was so obviously military; not because he was wearing what looked like an antique military coat, his bearing told him that much. But beyond that, he was unreadable.

The woman however was another matter...an open book; she was angry but underneath he could see fear and worry.

He saw the man do a double take and he couldn't help himself.

"What?"

The man smiled and it was a smile meant to charm.

"Nothing, you just look like someone else...no offence."

Ash decided that they were 'guests' of the guy in the white coat and let it go.

"So, you're a guest too?" the man said.

Ash nodded. "If you can call being stuck in a cell for three days and being felt up by a crazy alien, then yeah."

The man frowned. "This crazy alien, was he my height...skinny...crazy as a loon?"

Ash blinked. "You know him?"

"Oh yeah and he is not himself."

"No kidding, he seemed like an okay guy, a little odd, but I liked it."

The man said nothing, but Ash could see something...jealousy?

The woman however was more forthright. "Another one falling for his skinny arse...one in every time zone that one."

Ash instantly warmed to her. "I'm special detective Ash Jenson."

"You're the Intersol cop that went missing. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is Donna Noble."

Ash blinked. "Captain Jack Harkness...the Captain Jack Harkness? As in Torchwood Captain Jack Harkness?"

The pair looked at each other.

"How did you..." Jack started to say. "What year is this?"

"Twenty-two fifteen...why? Wait a minute, I've read your files...the guy called himself the Doctor. Is he that Doctor...as in Last of the Time Lords Doctor?"

He sat down on one of the chairs...he'd slept with one of the most extraordinary and dangerous beings that existed. The Doctor was in the realms of myths and gods and had been on Intersol's most wanted list for years; a notorious meddler and destroyer of countless criminal operations...the greatest vigilante of all time.

* * *

He was about to speak again when the doors opened and the man in the white coat and another woman entered.

"You won't train him by sensory deprivation. Believe me, you'll regret putting him in there."

"Perhaps, but it has made it less recalcitrant."

Only because he's traumatised."

"A temporary side-effect...ahh our guests are here."

The man in the white coat stopped and leant out of the door.

"Come along, don't keep out guests waiting."

A familiar figure moved cautiously into the room.

Ash clenched his fists and he could see Captain Harkness' jaws twitch and Donna Noble let out a gasp.

The Doctor looked awful, his face was haggard and dark circles stood out starkly against pale skin and his whole demeanour screamed fear.

But it was his eyes; they were dull and lacklustre...not even the shine of insanity brightened them.

"Please sit," White Coat said and it seemed a wise thing to do; all accept the Doctor, who stood behind White Coat's chair.

To their horror he actually crouched down...like a dog at its master's feet.

* * *

That was the final straw for Donna; it didn't matter one jot that the Doctor was insane, he wasn't a dog.

"I don't care who the hell you are, he's not a dog to give your scraps to," she said in her loudest and most indignant tone.

Any other person would have reacted to her cutting tone...but not this idiot in an outfit straight out of Fantasy Island.

"I suggest Miss Noble that you keep your opinions to yourself. Cell three has recently become vacant."

She bridled at that threat." Listen, man from Del Monte, I've been threatened by bigger and uglier things than you."

She could feel Jack tense beside her, but she was in full flow.

"He's not property, he's got feelings."

White Coat raised an eyebrow. "Really...stand up."

The Doctor stood, head bowed.

Go ahead, ask it," White Coat said.

Donna scowled and got up and walked over to the Doctor. When he flinched away, she said.

"It's okay. Do you like doing that?"

The Doctor hesitated and looked over at White Coat.

"I know my place."

"And that's at his feet, is it?"

"I know my place," he repeated.

She put her hand but he shrunk away.

"I know my place...I know my place."

Donna fought back the tears; he was broken. This piece of rubbish had broken her spaceman.

"As you can see, it is quite content. Please return to your seat Miss Noble, dinner is about to be served."

Donna was still seething and when she thought the man wasn't looking, she sneaked food into her napkin, determined to somehow find out where the Doctor was kept and give him the food.

Dinner was a tense affair, they ate in silence and all three thanked the gods when it was over.

White Coat left, taking the Doctor with him.

The woman who accompanied him moved over to Donna.

"He has rooms on the third floor, but your friend is being kept on the cell level...for now."

She slipped her a plastic card. "This will get you there, the guards won't stop you. Just so you know, I don't agree with his methods."

She moved away and then left.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that bastard," Jack snarled.

"Get in line," Ash said.

They'd been allowed to meet in Ash's room.

Jack looked at him. "He's more than just a friend, isn't he?"

Ash sighed. "Not at first. He was just a mark. Intersol were closing in on the slave market, when they got a call saying they were selling babies. I was the undercover guy. Then he breezed into the place I'd staked out. I...and don't take offence...I was going to bed him for intell...but."

Jack smiled. "He does that. You think he's just another job and bam!"

"I didn't think...especially as..."

"Falling in love with the top of your employer's wanted list...tell me about it."

"We have to get out of here, that guy's certifiable," Ash said.

"You have no idea, we've got history and trust me, getting out isn't going to be easy."

"I hope you friend knows what she's doing."

Jack smiled. "Donna Noble...it's not her you have to worry about."

* * *

He begged not to be put into the chamber and when he was away from White Coat, he'd kicked and clawed and even bitten. But he'd been overpowered and was shoved inside and the door slammed shut with a fatal metallic clang.

He knew what was coming next...the lights went out and all sound ceased and he was left with his own thoughts...then the whispers had began, accusing him of many crimes. Voices of the long dead and those that he'd left behind.

He let out a snarl in answer to them...he wasn't backing down, nor was he going to be a lap dog...but he was very good at playing one.

He drew in a deep breath and screamed at the top of his voice.

"Let me out please...I know my place...I know my place!"

Now he sat in a cell...waiting for his chance; eventually White Coat would need him and let him out.

He sensed someone approaching and he sniffed the air...it was the human female. A few moments later she appeared and dear god...she still had that look of pity on her face.

She knelt down and placed something inside the bars...it was a piece of fruit. He bit back a snarl...act the wounded animal...gain her trust.

He moved forward and took the fruit.

"You hungry, spaceman?" she said.

She took out an apple and said. "You want this too? Then tell me you like sitting at that man's feet."

As if, he said to himself...stupid bleeding hearted simian...let's play.

"I know my place," he said in the meekest tone.

"No, it's not...you're the most wonderful person in the universe, when you're not being all Norman Bates. I'd rather you be that than what that bloke's made you."

He couldn't take anymore and as the woman put her hand through the bars he moved and grabbed her hand.

"Open this door and let's see if you like me then," he snarled.

He started to squeeze but then his world turned electric blue. The last thing he heard was another woman's voice.

"I told him it wouldn't work."


	18. Chapter 18

The shadow creature stopped the vehicle in front of what looked like a derelict building. Yet it sensed its prized was inside...no, underneath.

It let out a snarl; it couldn't just walk in, not in this host. So it decided to enter in its natural form and find a host once inside. It oozed out of its host and seeped through the sand and through a crack in the metal.

It found a host within moments and as it walked it began to sense another presence, it felt like his prize but not as powerful. But it was intrigued.

It followed the trail and to a place that was busy with food for its soldiers.

But it would have to be subtle...raise the alarm and its prize could move again; it would kill them itself.

The food looked up and smiled when it entered and it was the last smile they gave; they died in silence.

It paid no attention to the bodies and moved over to what it had sensed. It was like its prize, but not and it was undecided as to whether it would kill it or mark it. It decided to mark it and placed its hands on its head and invaded its mind, searching for what it could tempt it with.

There it was and what a desire, but even it couldn't bring back the dead.

It delved deeper and saw...that was interesting, now that he could do.

Then it would have something to tempt its prize with and it would have something just as powerful under its control...it would be unbeatable.

It took the left hand of its next servant and placed it against its own. There was the smell of burnt flesh and the mark that all its servants had appeared...now for its prize.

* * *

Donna had flashed the plastic card and as promised she'd sailed through...some security.

She walked down the row of cells, none of which held the Doctor. Then she came to what looked like a cage and in the corner of it was the Doctor, still looking like a whipped dog.

She moved closer and knelt down and pushed a banana through the bars. She smiled when he reached for it; still liked bananas then. She then took an apple and held it between the bars.

"You want this...then tell me you like sitting at that man's feet?"

She let out a yelp as he grabbed her hand and snarled.

"Open this door and let's see if you really like me."

She was suddenly blinded by blue light and heard a woman's voice.

"I told him it wouldn't work."

She blinked the light away and found the woman and two armed men staring at her.

"Open the door, quickly before the chip reboots. And I'm sorry Miss Noble, but you're going to have to come with us."

She had no choice; wherever the Doctor went she would go. She was surprised that they actually got out of wherever they were and she found herself on another truck.

The woman had opened the Doctor's shirt and when she took out a scalpel, she spoke.

"Oi, you're not cutting him!"

The woman ignored her and cut into the Doctor's chest and moments later pulled out a small object and tossed it out of the truck.

"Micro-chip, they can track him with it," she said as she dressed the cut.

Donna wasn't convinced. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with the Doctor?"

"My name is Alison Jacobs and I'm on your side."

The drove on in silence, and eventually they drove into a complex that might have been a military base at some time.

* * *

Donna was helped out of the truck but refused to leave the Doctor.

"It's okay," Alison said. "Tell Morett we're back and we have him."

Donna said nothing as she followed the little party and her suspicion meter only lessened when he was placed on a bed in a well equipped med-bay.

The woman and another person ignored her as they busied themselves settling the Doctor; she only spoke when she saw restraints being put on his wrists and ankles.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"He tried to break your hand, its best that he doesn't try it again. Let me look at your hand."

Donna hadn't thought about her hand and was shocked to see the bruising and hissed when Alison examined it.

"Wiggle your fingers for me...that's good, nothing broken. He could do a lot worse."

"That wasn't the man I know. What did that bloke do to him?"

He calls himself White Coat. We don't know his real name. He has this machine, it strips away a person's inhibitions...all the goodness and leaves the worst traits.

Donna let out a short gasp...her poor spaceman, turned into the very thing he tried so hard to fight.

"Then he's the monster here."

"That's what the people I really work for think. This planet used to be peaceful, then he came along and now every smuggler, pirate and low-life comes here."

"And you're the resistance?"

"If you call ridding this planet of a murderer and the dregs of society...then yes, we're the resistance."

"And what has it got to do with the Doctor?"

"Oh, he does have a name."

"Yeah, didn't you know that?"

"He was only referred as it or subject number one or my property in White Coat's files...well we wanted to know why he was so important to White Coat as he's escaped him several times. He's gone to a lot of expense to get him back; he must be someone very important."

Donna moved back over and sat on the edge of the bed. "He is...more than you know. Wait, you do know he's an alien?"

"The two hearts and the fact that he's given birth kind of give that away. I've met a lot of different races but not one like him. Is that why White Coat wants him, because he's unique?"

Donna shook her head. "I don't know, but he is unique as in last of his kind...well was."

Alison blinked at that. "Wait a minute, last of his kind?"

She was silent for a moment. "Two hearts, larger than normal lung capacity, brain function way off the charts, all the odd differences, why didn't I put it together...it couldn't be...a Time Lord."

"You got it," Donna said, wondering if it was a good thing that she'd guessed; she didn't like that fervent look that had appeared in Alison's eyes.

"He's not yours to own either."

She was relieved to see the look of horror on her face.

"Oh no, no...please," Alison said.

* * *

It was then that the said Time Lord chose to come round.

And he wasn't best pleased.

"Let me out of these things!" he roared and the restraints creaked as he reared up.

"Another fifty cc's!" Alison called as she and another guard tired to hold him down.

"But he's had one hundred already!" the other medic shouted.

The Doctor let out a snarl and one of the restraints snapped and he grabbed hold of the guard and threw him backwards.

Once free of the man's strength he ripped off the other restraints and was off the bed; but he seemed unsteady on his feet.

He snarled and stumbled against one of the trays, with a clatter of instruments.

"The sedatives, it's finally kicking in," Alison said from the corner of the now wrecked med-room.

Donna watched as the Doctor stumbled again and fell to the floor, and this time he didn't get up.

She moved forward slowly.

"Don't," Alison said.

She ignored the warning and moved again.

The Doctor still had the wild insane look in his eyes, even though they were dulled by the sedative.

"Stop this, this isn't you...please."

Did she a spark of recognition in those dark stormy eyes before they closed?

"Oh Doctor," she sighed.

Alison moved then. "Doctor...he's the Doctor?"

"Yeah, you want a piece of him too?" Donna said defensively.

"No, we only want to protect him...it's what we were set up for."

"Who the hell are you?" Donna said.

"We're Torchwood Four."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Someone is back and something bad happens...**_

He took in a breath of air...oh heavens...sweet odourless air...no more stink of blood and burning flesh...he was alive and free.

He didn't know how he was free and he wasn't about to stop and ask why. He stood and looked around him and sniffed the air...this wasn't Earth.

H sniffed the air again, searching for a tell-tale scent but it wasn't there; but then why would he be here...he had no idea how long he'd been...well best not to dwell on that.

He closed his eyes and reached out, not expecting to feel...wait, there it was...so very faint.

He smiled...time to find him and make him his again.

* * *

Seska was living a hellish nightmare; he was running, not from some unseen monster, but from his mother.

A murderous, malevolent version of his mother; a black eyes soulless predator...and out for his blood.

He couldn't outrun him and he couldn't find it in himself to hurt him. His pleas for him to stop fell on deaf ears.

As his mother closed in on him he wished his father was alive and here; only he would have a chance a stopping his mother.

He woke with a start, but there was no respite. This wasn't some awful nightmare, as at the back of his mind he could feel the seething dark morass that his mother had become.

Something or someone had pushed him beyond insanity.

He sat up and realised he wasn't in the shelter anymore and then he saw the bodies; this might not be the best place to stay.

He got off the bed and steadied himself; light headed from the pull of his mother's sickness.

Despite his fear, he knew he had to find him and try and help him. Shaking his head to clear it of the black fog that threatened to overwhelm him, he moved towards the door and as he pushed...something pushed back.

He fell back but never reached the floor as a hand caught him.

* * *

Jack and Ash had parted company but Jack had no intention of going to his rooms and he doubted Ash had either. He couldn't stop a flash of jealousy when Ash had talked about the Doctor; yet again someone else had captured his affection.

He shook away the feeling and walked down the corridor, trying his best to look like he belonged.

He passed several people, who ignored him. One person in a doctor's coat brushed past him and the hairs on the back of his neck rose as a cold feeling ran through him.

He'd gone several paces before his mind finally made the connection as to where he'd felt that sensation before. He whipped round but the person was already lost in the flow of people.

"No...oh no," he whispered...it was here.

He was torn between trying to find it or go in the direction it had come from; he decided to go where it had come from and it was the right decision. The corridor ended in a set of doors and he pushed on them and felt resistance.

He pushed harder and the doors gave and went through, just in time to catch...Seska!

"Who there!" he said as he caught him.

The first thing he noticed were Seska's eyes; they weren't black but they weren't normal either.

They were swirling with black...too much like a certain Time Lord.

A frisson of worry passed through him; could Seska be going the same way as the Doctor...was the insanity genetic? Had the Master's and now the Doctor's newly discovered instable streak been passed to his children?

"We have to get out of here," Seska said.

"That's a given."

"We have to find my mother, he's..." Seska broke off.

"It's okay kid, I know."

"No, you don't understand..."

Jack held up a hand. "Later kid, you want out then we gotta be quick."

Just as Jack spoke the words, an alarm rang out.

* * *

Ash had no intention of going back to his rooms; he wanted to find the Doctor and if Donna could get to him, then he could.

The shock of finding out that the man he'd fallen so hard for was a legend, spoken about in hushed whispers of admiration in the locker rooms, and calls for his arrest from those that had forgotten what it was like on the front line or had never been there.

A legend, one that he should have dragged back to headquarters, and locked in the deepest cell. He was a vigilante according to the law; not that he was going to bring him in. He'd burnt that bridge the minute he'd decided to help him escape.

He spotted one of the guards that had been with the Doctor and followed him, until he turned into what Ash hoped was a deserted area, and then he pounced.

The uniform only just fitted, but it wasn't the clothes that he wanted. He scrolled through the PDA and for a moment he thought he luck was out.

Then he saw it; the exact level the Doctor was on...then he was deafened by an alarm.

He was about to duck into an alcove when a voice yelled.

"Are you deaf, get your ass down to the cell level, he's going ballistic!"

* * *

"Find them, find our guests or I'll have some new specimens for my experiments!" White Coat yelled.

He was watching the footage again and he scowled again. He turned to the leader of his mercenaries.

"It seems our good doctor and Miss Noble have flown with my property. Take some of the pack and bring it back. Dispose of anyone who gets in the way."

* * *

Ash managed to slip out of the cell level. This doctor must have taken the Doctor and Donna Noble. He thanked his luck again; how fortunate that he had taken a DNA sample whilst the Doctor had been sleeping.

It was standard practice to take a sample, and all special ops were given DNA based trackers, which allowed them to track a suspect or an escaped prisoner by their unique bio-signal...and boy would the Doctor's be unique.

Another stroke of luck, they hadn't been searched and he still had the sample and the tracker.

"Sorry Doctor," he said in apology for stealing his DNA. He placed the sample in the tracker and while it was analysing it he used the time to find his way to the surface.

By the time he'd climbed multiple service ladders, the tracker would have finished analysing.

With a grunt of effort he pushed the hatch up and with a clang it hit solid ground and he stepped out not into daylight but into the night.

The tracker beeped and kept beeping and he circled until it was its strongest and set off.

He had no idea how far away the Doctor was, but he would find him.

* * *

Jack had managed to get himself and Seska to what looked like a garage and avoid an influx of guards and security personnel; something had stirred the hornet's nest. But whatever it was had made his job harder.

Then he spotted exactly what he wanted.

"Stay," he said to Seska who said nothing but stayed put.

* * *

Seska watched Captain Harkness weave between vehicles; he could do nothing but wait.

He jumped when someone cleared the throat behind him.

He whipped round and someone in a medics coat was standing there.

"Don't worry, I won't give you away...you're just what I need."

Seska didn't even have time to move before something oily and suffocating had enveloped him and then he felt intense pain and then nothing more.

* * *

Jack returned moments later, a set of keys in his hands.

"Come on kid...time to leave."


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of an engine being pushed to its limits filled the air, and then the large metal door ripped apart with a tortured screech, as an armoured vehicle ploughed through it.

Jack wrenched the wheel as Seska yelled for him to go left and he did so, knowing that Seska could sense the Doctor.

He didn't know how long it would be before they were pursued; but he was going to take full advantage of the chaos. It wasn't fun driving at night, even less so a desert at night.

Seska had been quiet since he yelled a direction, so he slowed to a more sensible pace.

"So, why the urgency to get to your mom? He's not exactly at his best."

"I am aware that my mother is unstable," Seska replied.

Jack was slightly taken aback; the kid hadn't been that formal before; he put it down to worry about his mother.

"Father said he was driven mad by your species."

It wasn't phrased as a question, but Jack knew it was...and he wasn't going to lie.

"The man who held us was the final nail...but I think he's not been right since the Time War."

He didn't see the change in Seska's face and he took his silence for agreement.

"We'll find him kid and I promise I'll do everything I can to help."

* * *

It realised it had nearly made a mistake when it had spoken. It searched its host's memories... it should not speak like that.

Then the human...that was the species in the vehicle with him had mentioned the Time War. How did it know of the Time War, a war that itself and its soldiers had taken part in.

Then it realised...the Time Lord it desired wasn't just a powerful Time Lord...he was the Destroyer of Worlds...the Sun Killer and it shivered, not just with the anticipation of using such power...but with fear.

For the first time it realised it may lose the battle; the killer of a thousand worlds was not going to submit easily.

Its one advantage was that it had brought back the one thing this Time Lord desired.

* * *

Everything around him was a chaotic mix of black with flashes of electric blue...and rage.

Another human had tried to impose their will on him and now another was doing the same, restraining him like he was some mental patient.

He struck out and was rewarded with the cold of drugs through his system and once again he was lost to the dark of his own mind.

At first he thought he was back in the chaos of his own psyche, but then he felt it...something impossible...something that he thought lost...something that should be dead...could it be? Dare he hope?

Fighting the drugs in his system he called out a name and as he succumbed to the sedative, he heard a voice, one he thought he would never hear again. Was his own mind torturing him now?

Then the voice whispered his true name and hope flared in his hearts.

* * *

Donna turned away as they snapped new restraints in place.

Alison put a hand on her shoulder. "It's for his safety and ours."

"This isn't him...the real him," she said, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"It's what White Coat does. If he can't control it, he'll break it."

"Then you should do the same to him," Donna replied bitterly.

"It's not that easy, let me show you something."

Donna followed Alison and they took a lift, one that seemed to go down forever.

"I hope you have a strong stomach," Alison said as the door opened.

Donna stepped out and into a nightmare.

* * *

He'd finally reached civilisation; if you could call a place full of stinking lower species and worst of all humans civilised.

He'd only had a trace of him, but it had been enough. He'd already used his considerable talents to get the best rooms and then cheated his way to a fortune in the gaming rooms within hours of arriving.

With that sudden wealth came other things, loyalty and weapons.

He'd just settled down to rest when it hit him...rage and it was a rage he'd felt before; it was him. Then it had gone quiet, until he heard his name and he called back, but got no response.

But it was enough, he knew of his existence and that meant he would fight to get to him, if he could.

There was a knock at the doors and four of his hired thugs dragged in a yellow furred creature and a human.

"We found them trying to steal one of your vehicles."

He walked over to the yellow furred creature.

"You're a Xanz and you, you're just another human."

"Yeah," the human said. "And who the hell are you?"

He smiled and said. "You can call me Master."


	21. Chapter 21

Donna couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Are they?"

"No, they're not alive...well as far as we can tell."

"But they look like," she said and stopped at one of the tanks, and put her hand on the glass.

"We found them abandoned in a destroyed warehouse and we've kept them safe for two hundred years now. But now White Coat and the Doctor's presence puts all of this in danger."

Donna couldn't take her eyes of the floating figure. It wasn't natural...it wasn't right.

"Does he know?" She hoped not, even as she said the words.

"We don't know, the records from that time were destroyed when...well that's not important."

Donna's ears pricked up then; she'd learnt one thing from the Doctor, that unsaid things were usually the important things.

"It'll be important, if I tell him. The way he is now, there won't be anything for Torchwood Five to pick up."

Alison looked undecided and then pulled her away from the tanks.

"Torchwood Three was run by a legend. He changed the Doctor from an enemy of the state to a friend. Then there was that thing with the children and after that he disappeared and Torchwood stopped. Then that not dying thing happened and he reappeared, then when it was all over he disappeared again. Then one day he came back and ran Torchwood Three but the Doctor was always a priority and one day the call came for Torchwood Four to be activated and that was when we found these but no sign of Torchwood Three."

"And you think the Doctor knows what happened?" Donna said.

Alison shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is something catastrophic happened...and we should go, this is a restricted area."

Donna knew she wasn't going to get any more, but it was enough for now.

* * *

Jack let out another curse as he pushed the armoured truck into a turn it was never designed to do.

His luck and time had run out and their captors had caught up with them.

The sand to his right exploded in fiery violence and the vehicle rocked with the force of it.

Beside him Seska seemed to be taking it well.

"Hold on kid" he yelled and he wrenched the wheel again...but he was too slow and the vehicle was hit by one of the mortars.

The inside of the vehicle lit up and then the truck was rolling and finally ended up on its side.

Jack knew he was hurt, but his only concern was Seska. He couldn't turn to see if he was injured, he was trapped by the steering wheel.

He heard a vehicle pull up and the sound of people approaching.

Then he was dragged out of the vehicle and could do nothing as the truck was set alight. Then he felt cold steel against his temple, and as he died he begged the Doctor's forgiveness for the death of his son.

* * *

Ash was following the bio-signal but treading very carefully.

He'd heard the roar of engines in the distance, but had no intention of being caught. He'd only stopped when he'd heard an explosion, but whatever it was, it wasn't his business.

He was only concerned about the Doctor and finding him and then taking him away from whoever had him.

He stopped when he heard the gun shot and that he couldn't ignore.

He scrambled up a dune and dropped to his stomach.

An armoured vehicle was on its side and on fire, and lying beside was a body.

He frowned, the body looked familiar, but he couldn't move, as there was a group of men near the burning vehicle.

They were talking animatedly and then three of the men did something that made his stomach lurched. They began to change shape and in their place were what looked like giant rats, but ones with teeth as big as lions and claws that belonged to a bear.

They scurried off into the dark and the remaining men got back into their vehicles and followed.

It was only when he felt it was safe that he moved and half ran and half slid down the dune. As he got closer, he did recognise the body...it was Captain Harkness.

There was a messy hole in the captain's head; but there were broken bones and lacerations as well.

He wasn't a Time Agent, but even he knew that this could screw up the time lines.

Captain Harkness must have escaped, but in a more spectacular way than himself and had paid the price.

He sighed and went to grab the body to move it away from the flames...and dropped it when it tool in a huge breath.

"What the?!" Ash yelped.

What had been the body of Captain Harkness got to his feet and turned to Ash.

Ash moved back. "You stay away!" and aimed his hand gun at the captain.

Captain Harkness put up bloody hands in a placating gesture.

"You shoot me and I'll just come back again."

Ash lowered his gun. "Then it's true, you can't die...they're not just stories."

Captain Harkness smiled. "Nothing fictional about me."

Then he turned away from Ash and saw the burning truck and fell to his knees.

"Seska," he groaned.

"Who's Seska?"

"He was the Doctor's last surviving child."

Ash blinked...another dead child; perhaps it was better the Doctor was already insane and seemed to have no memory; this would have finished the job.

"Now I'll never find him." Captain Harkness said.

"Actually, you still can," Ash said.

* * *

He finally fought off the effects of the sedative; he immediately reached out and tried to find that faint but miraculous presence.

But it was gone, and in its place was something he didn't like...something dark...something...then the presence he wanted to feel flooded his mind and he forgot about anything else.

"Ni'ala," he sighed.

"Eresh'ala," the reply came, along with the silver that was his colour.

He couldn't stop the flood of emotions that poured from him when the silver touched his own colour.

The silver withdrew and the voice said. "Soon, Inari," and faded as did the silver.

He let out a whimper and suddenly felt bereft; that fleeting touch had felt so good...he had to get away.

He blinked away the rest of the drug and tried to set up, but found he was restrained.

"Don't think so," he muttered and finally used the strength he usually reined in and the restraints snapped like they were straw.

He sat up and discovered he was in yet another medical room; well this was going to be the last time...in a human one anyway.

He was still a little shaky from the sedative but he made to the door and oh how remiss of them, they had left the doors unlocked at unguarded; overconfidence was a killer.

He made his way along a deserted corridor and found a desk with a computer.

"Oh look...something to cause a little mayhem with."

He touched the screen and it lit up and when a symbol appeared his amusement at causing some chaos evaporated in a cloud of anger. He let out a snarl...never mind a little chaos, there was going to mass destruction.

.Torchwood Four was about to come to a violent and bloody end.


	22. Chapter 22

Jason could only watch as Draz fell to his knees; the smell of burnt fur and flesh filled the air.

"Stop it, you bastard!" he yelled.

The Master turned off the device in his hand and looked at Jason.

"Did you say something? Did you want to take his place?"

He strode over and grabbed hold of Jason and hauled him closer.

"Your stunted species have a habit of opening your mouths and actually saying something."

Jason was about to speak again, when the Master let go of him and seemed to lose his balance.

"Leave me!" he suddenly roared.

Jason and Draz were dragged out and thrown into what looked like a storage room.

There was just enough light to see and Jason could just about see Draz.

"You okay?"

"I'll live, but I've met Vespra serpents with more mercy."

Jason let out a short laugh. "Whoever he is, this place doesn't need him and we need to get away."

Draz said nothing; they both knew that looked impossible.

Then the sound of people in a hurry filtered through the door and their opportunity might just be coming.

* * *

The Master was just getting into torturing the Xanz, another race that should be eradicated and was about to show the human what interfering earned it when he felt it...a tidal wave of emotion...anger...fear...rage and most of all...overwhelming grief.

The force of it made him dizzy and he roared at his men to leave him .He fell into his chair and gathered his wits. He closed his eyes and pushed back the tide of emotion to a tolerable level.

Then he forced his way through and he touched the golden strand that was the Doctor. Once again he was almost overwhelmed by the emotion; the Doctor was all over the place.

"Eresh'ala," he called and the response he got pleased him.

"Ni'ala," the whispered reply came, but he could feel the connection slipping.

"Soon, Eresh'ala," he replied.

The connection was very weak, but it had been enough...he knew where he was.

He stood and opened the door and bellowed.

"Mobilise the men!"

* * *

Jack was decidedly unhappy when Ash told him how they could track the Doctor.

"A DNA tracker? That means you stole some of his DNA."

"Standard practice," Ash said.

"Like hell it is, not even in this century."

"Well, Torchwood sanctioned them," Ash retorted.

"I would never," Jack started to say but stopped and stood still.

"Ash, which Torchwood?"

"Torchwood Four."

Jack let that sink in, that meant something catastrophic and fatal must have...no, will happen and Torchwood Three, his Torchwood had ceased to exist.

"Are you okay, Captain Harkness?"

Ash's question snapped Jack out of his silent shock.

"Call me Jack," he said absently.

"The reader says this way," Ash said.

Jack looked up at the sky. "We'd better get a move on, dawn's coming."

"The signal's getting stronger, we can't be far off."

"Then the fun begins," Jack said.

* * *

The Doctor flicked through the various files, absorbing information that he could use later. He was going to destroy this place but not until he found out what was on level fifty. The files on that level had refused to open; even to someone of his skill.

He would have to see it for himself.

Yet he also wanted to leave and find the Master and the decisions pulled at him...stay or go?

Then there was White Coat and the vengeance he was going to take...should he wait or should he go alone...no, the Master should know what White Coat had done; the vengeance should be two-fold.

That was settled then, he would steal whatever was on Level Fifty, then destroy this place, find the Master, be reunited with his surviving child and then drag White Coat to the slow and painful death he deserved.

* * *

Donna had not gone back to the med-room; she didn't want to see the Doctor tethered like a rabid dog.

What she did want was to get out of here; she didn't trust this Torchwood, even more since she'd seen what was on level fifty.

If she had to walk back into another serpent's nest, she would. Jack was there and if they could get away, she would come back for the Doctor.

She took out the card she'd pick-pocketed from the good doctor...the Doctor really shouldn't have left her with Houdini.

All she needed now was an unoccupied terminal and a little luck.

She found the terminal but as she touched the screen the luck didn't come as an alarm rang out and a voice rang out.

"Security breech...level twelve. All containment teams to level twelve."

She didn't know why, but as she watched people hurry by, she got the feeling that the security breech was a Doctor shaped one, and in his present mood, she really didn't want to be here.

She began making her way to the exit of this level and decided to take the stairs.

She'd gone up three flights when she heard someone coming down; there was nowhere to hide.

The footsteps tuned into and she hated the thought, the one person she didn't want to meet.

"Well, well, Miss Noble, what a pleasant surprise," the Doctor said.

As she tried to move away he grabbed her.

"I don't think so. You and I are going to pay a visit to level fifty."

She could do nothing as he was too strong and began dragging her; she knew what was on level fifty.

"Level fifty, I think they said it was just storage."

The Doctor snorted. "Storage, with an encrypted code that even I can't break? Please, don't lie, I really don't want to have to stop and hurt you."

"But don't you want to go to level twenty? They have lots of weapons there?"

"Don't need weapons. I want whatever's on level fifty," the Doctor replied as he dragged her down to the door that led to level fifty.

The locks on the door were no match for the sonic screwdriver and the door opened with a hiss.

Donna tried to dig her heels in but he growled and dragged her in.

Inside it was dark and Donna prayed he wouldn't find a light source...but he did. She was expecting him to fly into a rage but there nothing but silence.

He walked over to one of the tanks and placed a hand against it and said something in what she guessed was his own language.

She jumped when the figure inside suddenly moved and its eyes opened.

It was then that the Doctor reacted and the snarl he let out made Donna go cold.

"Never mind Torchwood...the human race is going to pay."


	23. Chapter 23

It stopped when it came near the town. Its soldiers could sense the teaming life and they clamoured for release.

As much as it wanted to find its prize, it needed its soldiers; so they must be fed.

Its host however was starting to show signs of degrading. It had the same power as its prize, but not enough and now like a battery it was running down; it needed the bigger and better battery.

But it couldn't ignore the calls of it soldiers, so it set the crystal on the sand and released them.

"Feed well," it said as dark shapes crossed the sand, leaving a trail devoid of life.

Soon it would hear the sounds of dying and its soldiers would be sated...for now. It sat in the sand, conserving the energy that was left in its host.

Minutes later it heard the screams, carried on the wind and something else...the sound of engines and a motorbike appeared.

The human was easy to overcome; it didn't want its former host to die...not just yet. Its new host's memories told it where it was going and it was pleased.

Now it could go unnoticed, a face amongst many and when it needed its former host, it could take it again, and the beauty of it was that its host would have no memory of being used.

* * *

The Master was just stepping into the all terrain vehicle when the screaming began. He looked in the direction of the screams; there was no gunfire, no smoke.

Not that he cared, but he didn't want anything to slow down his quest to find the Doctor.

A motorbike appeared and roared up to the Master's vehicle.

"Sir, the town is under attack."

"Then move the troops quicker!" the Master snapped.

"Yes sir!"

"Drive," the Master barked and never looked back.

He held onto the rail as the ATV breasted a dune and swore when it lurched and slewed sideways and ground to a halt.

He stepped out, anger rising, but when he saw why the vehicle had stopped, his anger dispersed.

"Seska!" he shouted and only just caught his son as he collapsed.

"Halt the convoy and get the medic!" he yelled.

He laid Seska along the bench seat and as he did, Seska suddenly jerked awake, and his eyes were full of panic.

"Easy," the Master said when Seska tried to get up. "Where is the medic?"

Seska blinked and some recognition seemed to return to his eyes.

He frowned. "Father?"

Then his eyes widened, not in surprise but in fear and he launched himself off the bench and into the nearest corner.

"Stay away!" Seska shouted.

"Seska?" the Master said, the hurt that his son was scared of him making his voice tight.

"Whoever you are, you're not my father!"

The Master moved back, the words stabbing at his hearts...then it dawned on him. He moved forward again, but this time he didn't retreat when Seska told him to stay away.

"Ssh, it's all right," he said softly and placed his hands on Seska's temples. "See my colour."

Seska's eyes widened and this time when he said "father" it wasn't with fear.

The medic appeared and the Master was pushed to one side and thanked Rassilon that apart from being dehydrated, Seska seemed unhurt.

The Master had one question he wanted to ask and as the ATV moved on, he asked.

"Where is Ashena and did you rescue Jakaar?"

He could tell by the way Seska's face fell, that something awful had happened.

"Mother said she died when you died."

"And Jakaar?" the Master asked, dreading the answer.

He saw tears in his son's eyes.

"He was murdered and left for the scavengers," Seska said quietly. "And I think mother might have seen it."

The Master said nothing for a moment.

"You should sleep," he said and placed a hand against Seska's temple.

He sat back once Seska had fallen into the induced slumber. No wonder he'd felt overwhelming grief from the Doctor.

Had he and he hoped he hadn't witnessed the murder of his youngest child? He swore an oath to himself that he would personally take apart the killer of his son.

He had to try and contact the Doctor; they were closer now and the connection should be stronger.

Ignoring the movement of the ATV he closed his eyes and reached out, searching for the golden thread of the Doctor.

He found it easily, but the tide of anger...no rage, threatened to wash him away...not this time.

"Eresh'ala," he said forcibly.

He ignored the snarled refusal. "You will listen to your Master!"

He got another terse reply...the lack of a bond was hindering him. There was only one thing he could do and hated doing it, but he needed the Doctor to be on his side.

Then without warning the connection was lost.

With a snarl he thumped the door of the driver. "Move this rust bucket faster!"

* * *

Donna started to back away as soon as the words had left the Doctor's mouth.

"Don't move, Miss Noble, unless you want me to hunt me down."

She stopped and said." You can't blame the whole human race."

He turned to her; his eyes were hard and glittering like black glass.

"And why not?" it's just like the Ood, they knew but did nothing. Once again they're forcing me to do something unthinkable."

Donna blinked...again? Had this happened before?

"You're going to kill them?"

He didn't answer.

"Doctor?"

He let out a cry that was part anger and part anguish.

"How much more blood!?"

He looked up to the ceiling. "Do you hate me that much...wasn't once enough? How many times can I commit infanticide?"

Donna frowned...infanticide...that would mean children.

"But Doctor, they're just clones."

The Doctor whirled round. "That's the point...when you clone a Time Lord, it's not just the body, you clone the memories, emotions, and thoughts! They're not clones...they're me."

"Then why kill them?"

"Because they're wrong...you can't feel it, they're twisted, twisted by the person that did this."

"But they're you, you can help them," Donna said, despite the risk that the Doctor in his present state of mind consider her an annoyance and kill her out of hand and without guilt.

But what he was going to do was wrong, as wrong as the creation of what was in front of them.

She was about to say something when the Doctor suddenly yelled.

"Go away...no...I won't listen...don't tell me what to do...you died and left me!"

Donna felt tears welling, the Doctor was ill.

She hadn't wanted to believe it, but this wasn't her Doctor; he was damaged and she knew he must have done the one thing she told him never to do...travel alone.

It saddened her, because it meant that sometime in her personal future, she was no longer with him...well whatever caused the separation, it wasn't going to work now...sod the time lines; she wasn't going to let her spaceman descend into madness.

But the first thing she had to do was try and get the Doctor away from this level and then away from Torchwood Four...before he committed an act he would never forgive himself for.

She approached the Doctor, who was still arguing with whatever was in his head.

"I will not leave because you order me...no, don't do that!"

He clutched his head. "No!"

Dona moved again and she was about to touch him when a hissing filled the air and she started to feel dizzy. As she lost consciousness she saw the Doctor fall to his knees.

Four bio-suited figures stepped out of the elevator. One of the group went over to a bank of screens. "Nothing's been tampered with, sir."

The person he addressed nodded. "Good, take Miss Noble to the cells and put the Doctor in containment, and this time make sure he doesn't escape."

"That might prove difficult."

"Then I suggest doctor that you do as I ordered and disable him."

"But sir."

"No buts Doctor, paralyse him, it's his mind I want...not his body."


	24. Chapter 24

Ash looked down at the deserted camp.

"You sure he's down there?" Jack said.

"The scanner doesn't lie."

"Must be a dummy cover," Jack replied

"Didn't cover their tyre tracks."

"Not so clever...wait a minute," Jack said, putting a set of binoculars to his eyes. "Not so deserted...left side, sniper."

Ash looked to his left and caught the flash of sun on metal.

"Nice, won't be going through the front door."

"Is there a back door?" Jack said.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Ash said.

They scrambled back down the dune and made good time in what they hoped was the right direction, and either by sheer luck or skill they found the rear of the camp.

It looked as deserted as the front, or so it seemed, until the faint sound of an alarm drifted up towards them.

"Trouble," Ash said as out of nowhere soldiers appeared.

"Doctor shaped trouble, is my guess," Jack replied.

"Really?" Ash said.

"He's hard enough to contain when he's stable and trust me, you really don't want to be on the receiving end when he's not."

"You sure? I think that's the reason why," Ash said and pointed.

* * *

Jack looked over to where Ash was pointing.

A motorbike was sitting atop the largest dune. However, it wasn't alone for long as what looked like an ATV breasted the dune, closely followed by men on foot.

Jack focused his attention on the ATV as the hatch opened.

He paled when a dead person emerged...it couldn't be and then another face appeared...Seska.

A fleeting thought went through his head as to how Seska had escaped White Coat's grasp, but it was only fleeting as more soldiers appeared and it was beginning to look like an army amassing on the dune.

Jack knew the Master was here for only one thing...well he wasn't going to have it, nor was he going to let Torchwood Four have him either.

"We need to get inside and I think that's our distraction."

* * *

Ash nodded. "They won't even notice us. We can steal the Doctor from under their collective noses."

He looked once more at the ATV and he frowned; wasn't that the Doctor's kid?

He went still when he saw the two together; how much did the kid look like the man?

An odd feeling ran through him...a feeling of realisation and of shock; there could only be one reason...the man was Seska's father.

So, the Doctor had been playing him too, or had he? The grief in the Doctor's eyes had seemed genuine.

He shook his head, now was not the time.

Jack tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's go," he said and Ash followed him down the dune as the vehicles and then men on foot moved.

* * *

He'd fought to control his anger when he'd seen the contents of level fifty. The nightmare that was the warehouse came screaming back.

Back then he'd been focused on one thing, the death of White Coat. But since then he'd fallen in love, had and lost all of his children and had been guilt ridden.

But not this time, this time there was no guilt, only anger...anger that something had been stolen from him...anger that once again humans had the arrogance to play god...well, no more.

Torchwood and then all of humanity would pay...oh they would burn.

Then he had felt the familiar touch of the Master, but he was in no mood for the Master's interference and told him so.

And Donna Noble was wittering in his ear with her human morality, and his anger became incandescent.

Then there was the smell of something familiar in the air...Serum Five...then it went dark.

He came round slowly, his head still fuzzy from the sedative; he could hear voices again.

"I have to be very careful. I can't just cut his spinal cord. His anatomy is unique."

"Hemmings only cares about what Hemmings wants...but he's the boss."

The other voice sighed. "Unfortunately, let's do this."

He went to move but found he couldn't, but there were no restraints...drugs then. There was no point in pretending, so he opened his eyes. As he did, a very familiar presence returned and this time he welcomed it.

"I'm sorry, Ni'ala," he said.

"So you should be," he replied. "Where are you in the building?"

"Not sure."

"Show me your memories."

He felt the Master push his way into his memories and he knew he would see what he had seen.

"Eresh'ala...what is this abomination?"

"Please, Inari...I..."

"Later," the terse reply came. "First, I must reunite you with myself and your son."

"My children are dead."

"No...listen."

"Mother," a new voice said.

"Seska?"

He was distracted by the owner of one of the voices leaning over him...the doctor that had sedated him before. She was holding a syringe and behind her another woman was holding a tray.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He projected the image and his fear to the Master and the reply was instant.

"I am coming."

He smiled at the woman.

The woman dropped the syringe in surprise as an alarm rang out.

"No, it's you who should be sorry...for yourself."


	25. Chapter 25

The Master looked down at the camp. He wasn't fooled by the appearance; the Doctor was here, possibly in an underground base.

That complicated things, but what was more troublesome was the Doctor.

He was already difficult and not getting any better. His psychosis was never far from the surface.

Finding Seska had been a bonus, but the Doctor's rapid descent into madness was a problem, and when he'd seen the monstrous thing in the Doctor's memory, it became worse; it made his stomach turn...how was he going to deal with this?

Whatever he did, he would have to deal with the consequences. Whoever was responsible wasn't going to die quickly and he already knew how...at the hands of the Doctor; he was far more dangerous...oh what sport it would be.

But first he had to get to him and that had taken on a greater urgency; the humans were about to do something that only regeneration could heal...and he didn't want that.

He turned to his second-in-command. "Find the door, leave no-one alive but the Doctor," he snarled.

* * *

It smiled inwardly at the order, taking over the human was a strategic victory; it could be close to the two things its prize valued the most.

It didn't need to see into the mind of the man to know there was something between its prize and the man; it had seen that much in its former host's memories.

It knew it might not possess its prize, so it decided on another path, one it had tried once before but had failed. If it worked, then it would have a permanent foothold in this existence and if it worked, what a powerful foothold it would be.

Yes, it would do that and it knew exactly how it was going to achieve it.

"Find me a door...leave only the Doctor alive."

The man's voice stopped its thoughts and it assumed its role as the man's second-in-command.

* * *

Donna had come round and when she found she was in a cell, she'd made her displeasure known...but all it had gained her was a sore throat and being chained to her small bunk.

Worry gnawed at her; not for herself, but for the Doctor. She had no idea where he was or what they were doing to him, and in his state of mind, she was frightened ...frightened that it would push him father into madness...frightened that he would break free and go on a murderous rampage...that was only if he wasn't already laid out like some frog, pinned to a table.

She started to yell again when a voice said.

"Save your voice, human. They will not answer you."

Human...they had other prisoners and alien ones at that.

"My name is Donna Noble."

"I am called Resh and Donna Noble, you will never leave."

"But I've done nothing wrong."

And neither have I, but here I am."

"How long have you been here?"

"Too long and every day I beg them to end my life...to release me from this hell."

Donna took a breath and asked. "Are they torturing you?"

There was a short laugh. "They call it research. So Donna Noble, what did you do to deserve such a fate?"

"My friend, he's an alien and we've gone from worse to worse."

"How can anything be worse than this?"

"You really don't want to know," she replied.

"If your friend has the gods with him, they might dissect him and not revive him...but if not, you will hear his screams."

Donna didn't reply as the image of an eviscerated Doctor filled her head.

Silence fell again and she started to doze, until she was startled into awareness by an alarm and the metallic shunk of bolts being slammed further into place; she and her fellow prisoner were locked up tighter.

Whatever was happening, they were being left to their fate.

* * *

The Doctor let out a snarl of frustration; he could hear the alarm, but he could do nothing. The drugs that were immobilising him were still in his system and his body was taking too long to metabolise it.

He could hear the woman talking to someone.

"You can't let them get to this level."

"I am well aware of the dangers. Continue with the procedure, the problem is being dealt with."

The Doctor couldn't help the laugh escaping and the woman turned.

"You find this amusing?"

She asked as she returned to his side, syringe still in hand."

"I've often wondered what it was like when a herd of cattle is attacked by wolves."

"You thing we're cattle?"

"You're right, that's an insult to cattle. How about plankton being eating by a whale."

The woman scowled. "Hemming's was right, you are arrogant and think you're better than us."

"That's because I am," he snarled and moved now the drug had finally left his system.

The woman back-pedalled but wasn't fast enough, and he caught one of her arms and pulled her towards him. With his free hand he snatched the syringe from her hand.

He looked at the liquid and scowled. "Serum Five. You do realise that this can be fatal to me...but of course, you would know, this is Torchwood and Captain Harkness was obsessive in his record keeping."

He looked at the woman and then at the syringe. "Hmm...if this is Time Lord strength, I wonder what it would do to a human?"

He plunged the syringe into the woman's exposed arm and it hissed as the contents emptied.

The effects were instant and she went into a seizure. He let go of her and she dropped to the floor, her head hitting the floor hard.

The fit didn't last long and she was dead within seconds.

He sighed."That was disappointing...oh well, I'm sure there's more sport upstairs."

He closed his eyes and sought the Master and the reply was instant.

"Si'arila. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, I feel your pain."

"It's bearable...where are you?"

"Looking for a door."

"I can help with that," he said and moved to the ex-doctor's terminal and as he sat down he felt the pain from the bruises...not just the ones from the restraints and he would be paying White Coat back for those.

He made short work of the fire wall and a deep rumble sounded from somewhere above.

"The door is open, Inari. I will meet you."

"No, stay where you are."

He bridled at the order. "Don't tell me what to do," he snarled.

"You will stay," the Master snapped back and he felt a pressure in his mind.

"Don't use that on me, I'm not one of your lackeys."

Any reply from the Master was lost in the sound of the door to the room being unlocked. He stood and ducked behind the terminal as the door opened.

Four soldiers entered...so much for staying here, he thought...time to test his fighting skills.

With a snarl he leaped from his hiding place, straight for the surprised soldiers.

Two died quickly, killing each other with their own weapons as they fired at a will'o'the wisp. Another soldier turned and ran as a snarling form broke the neck of his fellow soldier.

He knew he should have let him go and he should have listened to the Master, but his blood was hot with battle rage and he had a lot of rage.

He never noticed the soldier aiming a weapon at him.

"Target in sight...do I shoot to wound or to kill?"

The soldier nodded when the answer came and the crack of a bullet being loosed filled the air.


	26. Chapter 26

Jack motioned for Ash to move but there was no need for caution. Whoever was inside had their hands full with the Master and his men.

They'd been watching, waiting for a chance to get inside when a large door began to open.

The sound of gunfire filled the air as Jack stepped over another body and joined Ash at a blood spattered terminal.

"He's thorough," Ash said.

"You could say that," Jack replied.

Ash tapped the screen. "Cells are on Level Fifteen, but I guess they'll be heading there."

Jack looked at the screen. "Maybe...but I think he maybe there," he tapped the screen.

"Laboratory?" Ash said.

"Time Lord, every wants a piece of. He's one of a kind."

Ash gave him a 'really' look.

"You know," Jack said.

"Kinda guessed when I saw the kid with that guy...so, he's a Time Lord too."

Jack nodded. "He's called the Master."

Ash hesitated. "And he's the one..."

"Yeah."

Ash said nothing to Jack's answer then said. "Level Thirteen you reckon."

"If I think he's there, then the Master's definitely going to know he's there. We have to get to him first, you really don't want the two to meet."

Gunfire from further down reminded them of the other problem.

"Cameras!" Ash said and tapped the screen again. "There!"

Jack looked and saw the Doctor and then...

"No!"

* * *

He felt more than heard the bullet and he dove to the ground, but he wasn't quick enough and the bullet grazed his thighs. It was enough to unbalance him and he fell heavily.

You never forgot the burn of a bullet and he couldn't help broadcast the pain...but he wasn't a weak human; he was playing the wounded animal.

He ignored the Master's worried inquiry, knowing he was still too far away to help.

He lay still and as expected the sniper emerged, his careful footsteps like heavy foot falls to his ears...come a little closer.

"Target is down, do you want me to restrain him...yes sir...I have one dose...no sir, the doctor is dead. Yes sir, I'll make sure he doesn't escape."

He held his breath, not even a muscle twitched as the sniper crouched down beside him...then he struck, like a trapdoor spider.

He placed the bloody earpiece and the chatter told him that the Master was heading for a trap.

"Ni'ala," he called out.

The reply was stern but laced with concern.

"You are hurt, I told you to stay put."

"Well, it's a good job I didn't. They're planning a little party for you on Level Twelve. It's worth a little blood...saving your life."

"You shouldn't risk...blood, you were injured. I'm grateful for the warning, now will you stay put."

"Sorry, but there's something I have to do."

"No, if you go down to far, I won't be able to reach you. For once, do as you are told."

He didn't answer; he was torn between finishing what he had started in that warehouse and doing as his hearts told him. It was the Master speaking again that made up his mind, but if he'd been able to see his own timelines he would have gone down to level fifty, but the Masters words set him on a course that would not end well.

"Eresh'ala. Come to me," he said in that tone of voice he could never resist. "You are my E'rasi."

That startled him, the Master had never called him that; not even in the throes of passion...but its meaning was huge and he could not disobey.

"Where are you?"

"Level Ten."

"Then I shall meet you on level eleven...don't worry, they're going to be a little occupied down here in a few moments."

He returned to the terminal and with a smile that bode ill opened all the cells and soon the howls and snarls of what was held below filled the air, closely followed by the screams of humans dying.

"Now I am coming," he said.

* * *

Donna couldn't believe her eyes as the door to her cell slid open; but she didn't hesitate in getting out, nor had the person who had been talking to her, and he was indeed an alien.

He was tall and looked human, except for his violet eyes and the gills on his neck.

"Resh?"

"Donna Noble, I assume," Resh said. "Come, Donna Noble, we have been given an opportunity, let us not waste it."

She didn't move. "Sorry, I can't."

Resh moved closer to her. "Donna Noble, your friend, I am sure he would want you to be safe, and you can find that with my people, but we must go now, before they contain whatever has happened."

Donna didn't want to go, but she could see the sense of it and she let Resh take her hand.

By some miracle they made it to what looked like the hangar and Resh pulled her towards a particular ship.

"When it is safe, I shall bring you back. I am a Setari and we keep our word."

Donna looked back as the ship left the planet's atmosphere; she hoped the Doctor and the others were still alive.

* * *

Jack and Ash squeezed through the gap in the door and into a corridor that was once again deserted.

Ash stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Jack said.

"Sounded like..."

He stopped, peering into the dark.

Jack heard it then, a low growl and out of the dark came something large and full of teeth. He yanked Ash back just at it reached for him.

But the sudden movement caused both of them to fall over and the thing with teeth loomed over them.

A single shot suddenly rang out and the creature collapsed, revealing a group of soldiers and at the head, his weapon raised was the person Jack knew instinctively was in charge.

He didn't get time to thank him as he smelt the familiar scent of a sleep agent and he fell into unconsciousness.

"Take them to the evac area...wait a minute, why do I recognise that one," the man said. "Do a scan."

Another soldier moved and ran a scan over Jack.

"Sir, you're not going to believe this sir...it Captain Jack Harkness."

The man frowned...what was the legendary founder of Torchwood Three...of course, the Time Lord.

"Make sure he doesn't get away...Central will want a word with him. Now, let's see if we can get the Time Lord back."

* * *

"This is taking too long," the Master growled as he ducked down.

"Let me take some men and distract them, father," Seska said.

"No."

"I am not that weak boy anymore...I can do this."

The Master looked at his son and he could see the same steely glint that he saw in the Doctor's eyes.

"Fine, take twenty men, make me a distraction."

Seska was true to his word and drew the men away that were defending the door to level eleven.

He reached out for the Doctor but got no response and his colour seemed faded. He turned to his second-in-command.

"Get this door open," he snarled.

* * *

The Doctor knew he should have stayed where he was; but he thought the wound in his leg wasn't that serious and adrenaline had done the rest.

However, now he had stopped it was obvious it was more serious and he was bleeding heavily and he felt light-headed.

He heard the Master in his head but he couldn't clear his mind to answer and he soon started to slip into darkness.

Then he heard a growl...a growl?

He opened his eyes and he saw a fuzzy shape and he smelt something fetid.

He felt a sharp pain in his already injured leg, but he didn't have to energy to cry out, but instinct told him he was going to die if he didn't move.

He forced himself to move but whatever it was stopped him, another growl warning him not to move.

Then his world was bright light and burnt flesh and then a familiar voice.

"It's okay...I'm here, E'rasi," and the warm tender lips of his Si'arila.

"Ni'ala," he said weakly and then as he fell into the dark of unconsciousness he heard him say.

"We're leaving...bury this place."

* * *

_**E'rasi**_- no direct translation, a word used between bonded couples and has great meaning.


	27. Chapter 27

The Master once again found himself outside an operating theatre, and once again found himself barred from inside.

He was now glad that he'd had had the foresight to use some of the wealth he'd accumulated to buy his own transport.

The cruiser sat behind the moon of the planet; which he wasn't finished with yet.

The journey to the cruiser had been a short one but the Doctor was drifting in and out of consciousness and much of what he said was nonsense but he was lucid enough for a few moments to take hold of the Master's hand and sigh.

"T'asah."

The Master's hearts jolted, it was the answer to his own word E'rasi and he knew then that their bond, although weak was still there...for once the fates were good to him.

Then he'd been taken from him and he'd been left with his thoughts.

There was still one act of vengeance to be carried out; there was a virus to eradicate and it had a name...White Coat.

Then there was what he had seen in the Doctor's memories...how to deal with that.

He could of course, just destroy the planet, but there would be no satisfaction in that, he would have to be...creative.

But for now his main concern was under the knife of his own child...a child who had told him to stay.

He was distracted by one of his commanders.

"Sir, there's something you should see."

He handed him a mini-player. "We've found these recordings, they're not easy to watch, sir."

The Master pressed play and what he saw sickened even him...and enraged him. How dare a mere human do that to a Time Lord, and his Time Lord at that. Every cut and incision ratcheted up his ire and every agonised cry wrenched from those lips made him loathe humans more.

"Where's my second-in-command?"

* * *

It hadn't expected the move the other Time Lord had made, and once again it found itself changing its plans.

It had intended to retake its former host but that opportunity had gone. It still had the same goal, but it would have to achieve it another way.

It walked into what was called recovery and its former host looked round and frowned.

"The boss wants to see you, sir," it said. "Said I should watch him while you're gone."

His former host nodded and left it alone with its prize.

It twitched nervously as it approached, although it had marked the Time Lord, it was never easy; even unconscious the Time Lord was powerful.

But it didn't need to pour all of itself into the Time Lord...just enough for what was needed. It knew that even Time Lords were not beyond the baser and more carnal desires and eventually what would happen would happen and it would wait, as it had waited for millennia.

It could feel the pull of its own dimension and knew it would be pulled back.

But if this worked, eventually the barrier would be ripped open and then it and its army of shadows would be loosed upon the world and at its head would be...

A small groan from the Time Lord made it jump; time was getting short. It took the Time Lords hand, the one that it had marked and placed its hosts palm against it.

A small trail of viscous black snaked into the mark...just a small part of itself, enough to do what it planned.

The Time Lord suddenly jerked and his eyes flew open, but it held tight and stared into the eyes of the Time lord and it saw panic.

"Too late, Time Lord, and the beauty of it all is that you will remember nothing."

* * *

Seska had operated on people before, but they were human. He'd never operated on a Time Lord before and to make it worse, he was operating on his own mother. He willed his hands to stop shaking and used the laser to knit together damaged blood vessels and he could see how close the bullet had come to severing an artery. Good fortune had played its part, the bullet had grazed and not penetrated.

He could nothing about the torn muscle and nerve, so he sealed the wound.

Now all he could do was wait for his mother to come round.

He felt a little swell of confidence that he'd actually told his father to stay and he had...the power of being a doctor was exciting.

The beep of the monitor told him that his mother was starting to surface and he adjusted the flow of the revival drugs; he did himself, not trusting the humans that worked in the med-bay.

He turned when he heard someone entering; it was his father's second-in-command, saying that his father wanted to see him. No doubt he wanted news of his mother.

Nodding he left recovery and walked the short distance to the waiting area without haste.

However, his relaxed state changed when his father frowned at his presence.

"Is everything okay?"

Seska frowned. "You sent for me."

"No, I..." his father started to say and was out of the door.

Seska was hard pressed to keep up, but when he did, there was nothing untoward except for one surprised second-in-command and his father checking over mother and then barking at the man to leave.

Neither of them saw the man stagger as he walked along the corridor and then drop to the floor as a black shadow slid away.

* * *

It left its host and didn't bother to take another; it had no need. It had carried out its new plan, now all it could do was wait.

It allowed itself to be pulled back into its own realm, back into the shadows, but it left the crystal. It would be needed by the results of its plan; if it worked.

And if it worked it and its army would return and they would be ravenous.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry chapter took so long but my long term partner proposed to me during the week.**_

Jack woke with the worst headache and the taste of chemicals in his mouth...the aftertaste of whatever gas they'd used. He expected to find himself in another cell, but he wasn't. He was in a comfortable bed; a hospital bed.

He looked to his left and yes, there was the armed guard...no cell but still a prisoner.

"Good, you're awake," a voice said and the same man he'd seen holding the gun stepped into view.

"The one and only Captain Jack Harkness. Tell me Captain, what is a man who's been missing for three hundred years doing in Torchwood Four's most secret base?"

Jack blinked...so it was true; his Torchwood was gone and replaced by one that he already loathed.

"You know I'm not going to tell you," he replied.

The man smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't expect anything less. However, my superiors expect answers."

"Don't think so," Jack said.

The man sighed. "Then your options are limited Captain. Immortal you may be, but you can still feel pain."

* * *

Ash woke and found himself in another cell; at least this one was clean and had enough light to see by. Wherever he was, he could guess it wasn't any official cell...which meant he had no legal protection.

He had no idea where Captain Harkness was but he had the feeling he was better off in this cell.

His thoughts turned to the Doctor and the fact that he'd been...no was with the person who had no qualms in killing people by the hundreds.

He must be mentally ill or at the least emotionally disturbed. He hadn't wanted to believe Captain Harkness but now he believed it...no-one in their right mind could love and have children with such a person.

If that was the case, he couldn't leave him with that person, this Master; he had to rescue him.

But first there was the problem of where he was and how to get out.

The door to the cell opened and two armed men entered.

"On your feet, officer."

"Am I being handed over to Intersol?"

The man said nothing and he was marched to a set of doors and it opened and he was pushed inside.

The room inside was pitch black, until an over bright spotlight appeared and virtually blinded him.

He wasn't alone for long as the door opened again and Jack Harkness was shoved inside; looking slightly worse for wear.

"Did the door hit back?" he asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he peered into the shadows and said. "This is all a bit comic book cabal isn't it?"

A voice answered. "Captain Jack Harkness, you're a particular thorn we never expected to see again."

"Proverbial bad penny, that's me."

"Be quiet, Captain. You are here no doubt through your association with the Time Lord and you Special Detective Jansen should have arrested him as soon as you knew who he was. Instead you bedded him and absconded with him. You will of course be handed over to Intersol."

"Leave him out of this," Jack said. "Your problem is with me."

"True, if you had done as you were ordered, then none of what has happened and will happen would have or will take place."

"Well I didn't and I don't regret it. But you have bigger problems than me."

"You mean the one who calls himself White Coat? He will be dealt with."

Jack shook his head. "Not him...the Doctor's not your only problem now. He has a friend...remember the Master?"

"That particular cancer has been dead for three centuries."

Jack let out a derisory snort. "Then you haven't changed, you're just as arrogant. If you don't believe me, ask the sisters."

There was silence and then the doors were opened and they were taken away.

This time Jack was put with Ash and the cell seemed less roomy and much darker; a deliberate ploy Ashe guessed.

"Who were they?" he asked.

Jack looked up at the ceiling before speaking.

"The Shadow Proclamation."

Ash nearly laughed and said. "They're a myth."

"Like Time Lords," Jack replied.

Ash couldn't argue with that; he'd slept with the Doctor and no myth felt like that.

"So, what do they want...is it the Doctor?"

Jack shrugged. "Not sure...they did but that was another time and they got their ass kicked by the Doctor and the Master."

"Since we're not going anywhere soon, why don't you tell me about the Doctor and this Master?"

* * *

It was the pain that woke the Doctor and he let out a startled gasp and shot up, only to find a hand restraining him...gentle yet firm.

"Efi," a familiar voice said.

He moved again and the pain flared.

"Stay still, the bullet tore your tendon," the Master said.

He frowned. "Bullet?"

"And that's another thing, memory loss."

He frowned again and looked inwards, the Master was right; there was a gap in his memory, not a good thing for a Time Lord. He never noticed the look on the Master's face as he struggled to recall what was missing.

"I can't," he growled.

It's no matter," the Master said. "What matters is that I have you back."

The Master leant over and kissed his forehead. "Rest, Let yourself heal," and move away.

"Nai, Ni'ala. You were dead and now you're not...I mourned you."

The Master moved back and sat on the bed and let out a sigh.

"My body was dead, but my mind, it was...somewhere else."

The Doctor could see the look of panic on the Master's face at some unseen memory.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to..."

The Master interrupted him. "No, it's alright. You have the right to know...I was in hell."

The Doctor listened with growing horror at what the Master described. For a Time Lord, it was hell, trapped in a place with only the His'ra for company.

"And they made sure I was reminded of it every hour, every minute, every second, lording it over their creators and former masters."

The Doctor felt the heat of anger burn in his blood. "Then I shall finish what our people started and they will be eradicated."

He moved again and let out a colourful curse which made the Master smile.

"The only think you'll be eradicating is this bed. Now rest, you're safe here."

He bridled at the order. "But I want to tear the planet apart...I want to find him...I want to kill him with my bare hands."

"And you will," the Master replied. "But for now, rest and there's someone to see you."

The door opened and Seska entered and any anger the Doctor had dissipated as the joy of that at least one of his children survived filled his hearts. He never noticed the Master slip away.

* * *

The Master had been sitting, waiting patiently for the Doctor to come round.

He'd never expected to leave the hell he'd been dragged into and he's never expected to be another planet nor find the one impossible thing...the Doctor.

The Doctor's gasp and his suddenly sitting up startled him. He quickly gathered his wits and placed a restraining hand on the Doctor's chest.

"Easy," he said and of course the Doctor didn't stay still and his language was straight from the Gallifreyan street.

The injury would heal quickly, but the memory loss was the one thing the Master didn't want to recover. He didn't want the Doctor to remember what was on a certain level in a now destroyed underground base...the less distracted the Doctor was, the easier he was to control.

The Doctor had bridled against staying put and when he said he wanted to kill White Coat with his bare hands, he knew he still had his Storm.

He left when Seska arrived and he went straight to the bridge.

"If any ship tries to leave or try to get in, I want it stopped. Send out the fighters and seal the quadrant."

* * *

Donna didn't really settle on Resh's home world, even though they were a pleasant and generous race, and she'd insisted on going back.

Now it seemed like a very bad idea as another of her escorts exploded in silent destruction.

Their attackers were too fast, sleek shapes that seemed to merge with the black of space.

The pilot of Donna's ship was no sounding panicked at the last of her escorts flared briefly.

Then the whole craft shuddered and there was the hiss of the door being opened.

Armed men poured in and one of them pointed a weapon at Donna and barked.

"You will surrender and submit to the Lord Master and the Lord Doctor."


	29. Chapter 29

White Coat tapped his fingers against his desk as he listened to the people sitting opposite.

He wasn't happy, not only had someone stolen his property, but someone had the gall to blockade his planet.

Now everyone with enough money was banging on his door to escape. He was making a tidy profit as his ships were the only ones that were evading the blockade; another reason to get his property back, he wanted more of the technology his property had found for him.

He stood and went through a door, where his assistant was guarding a very special possession.

"Call the General. It's time for him to pay his debt."

* * *

As soon as his son had left, the Doctor had tried to get up, and after several bruising falls he succeeded.

He was not going to let the Master have all of the fun.

The pain was bearable and he found a clean suit in one of the cupboards...so this was their bedroom then. He shook his head...now was not the time to think of such things.

As he walked down the corridor, he tried to ignore the salutes and bows. He only stopped when he came to what looked like a set of lifts.

He didn't want to ask and in the end he didn't have to as the soldier guarding the lift said.

"The Lord Master is on the cargo level, my lord...level twelve."

He nodded a thank you as the door opened and he walked into the lift. He was soon on level twelve and as the door opened he heard a very loud and familiar voice...Donna Noble.

"You are not my lord, sunshine and what have you done with the Doctor!?"

Then he heard the Master. "Will someone shut her up."

"Let me," he said and walked from behind a crate.

The Master turned and smiled, although he must have been surprised.

"The problem is you never really studied humans. All these years you've been beating them and trying to kill them...but violence doesn't work, it just makes them fight harder. I've found the right word at the right time is far more effective."

He moved over to Donna who had gone quiet and looked apprehensive.

"Doctor?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear and then walked back to the Master, who looked at him and then at Donna, who was crying.

"See, the right word, right time."

The Master raised an eyebrow and then scowled. "You should be resting."

"Like I would follow orders," he replied.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you."

"Try it," he said.

* * *

The doors to their rooms had barely closed before the Master pushed the Doctor against the wall; his dominant side determined to win this particular argument.

"Submit," he growled and tightened his grip on the Doctor's shoulders.

The Doctor's snarled reply and the flash of fire in his eyes told the Master his answer.

"Submit," he growled again.

"Never," the Doctor growled

The Master silenced the growl with a bruising kiss, the taste of the Doctor's blood only making the lust in his blood burn hotter.

"Do I have to hurt you?"

"You can try," came the reply, along with the Doctor pushing back against him.

The Master snarled and went with the push but directed it to the bedroom and onto the bed.

He flipped the Doctor, so he was underneath and pinned him down.

"Submit," he growled again as he used one hand to pull away the Doctor's jacket.

"Never," the growled came again.

He paused and grinned. "Then I'll have to hurt you."

He ripped open the Doctor's shirt and the t-shirt below.

"Too many clothes," he growled as he exposed flesh and without hesitation sank his teeth into the exposed shoulder.

The Doctor let out a snarl but arched into the bite and the Master felt his own clothes being ripped and pain as nails were dug into flesh.

He shifted and moved his head away, lips curling at the taste and smell of the Doctor's blood.

"Rest of your clothes off...now," he snarled.

There was the sound of clothes being removed and then there was that tilt of the neck; the Doctor's personal gesture of submission.

With the taste of the Doctor's blood still in his mouth, he took the Doctor and he wasn't gentle, all the pent up frustration poured out of him.

But the Doctor matched him and the snarls and growls sounded more like two animals than two powerful Time Lords.

Sometime later the Master stood in front of the bathroom mirror, studying the bruises and scratches. He winced as he twisted, the scratches almost...well almost gouges would scar, but they were worth it.

He had the feeling and he wasn't sure why, but he was certain this union would produce a child; the Doctor's blood had that intoxicating hint of hormones.

He returned to the bedroom to find the Doctor still sleeping and bearing the Master's own marks. He dressed and left; he had things to do.

If he had stayed, he would have seen a shadow coalesce and move over to the sleeping form on the Doctor. The shadow placed a hand over the Doctor's belly and then moved away and placed a crystal sphere on a set of draws and fade away.


	30. Chapter 30

Donna had up until the Doctor's arrival been angry; she stared her captors down and was having none of address me as you Lord from the man who called himself the Master.

She was angry as she had no doubt that this jumped up idiot had the Doctor.

Then he'd walked in, in that casual manner and hope soared, but it was shattered when he whispered in her ear and she knew it wasn't the Doctor she'd known...not anymore.

She didn't resist when she was taken away and shoved into a large cell that was already crammed with people.

She tried to find a corner but was blocked by someone.

Now her fear turned to anger and frustration. "Oi, watch it!" she snapped and the person turned and she found a friendly face... Jason.

"Donna!" he said and elbowed a space around her, which suddenly got wider when a giant yellow furred figure pushed through...the Xanz, Draz, that was his name.

"We thought you were dead," Draz said.

"Was the Doctor with you?" Jason asked.

She shook her head...no point in giving them false hope. "Not anymore, he's gone."

Jason's face fell. "Is he dead?"

Donna and she cursed herself for thinking it, wished he was dead...but no. "He's with that Master person."

"Not voluntarily," Jason said. "This Master must have something over him."

Donna said nothing, if they'd heard what he whispered in her ear they wouldn't think that.

"Then we must try and escape this place and liberate him from this Master," Draz said.

"Yeah, we'll just ask for the key, "Jason snorted.

"The gods will bring an answer," Draz replied.

* * *

The Doctor woke with a start and a pain in his midriff.

"Ni'ala?" he called but no answer came; he was alone

He sat up and a pain in his shoulder replaced the pain in his belly...the Master's mark of possession.

He went to the bathroom and caught his reflection in the mirror and was shocked; he looked pale, making the dark circles under his eyes look like they were blackened. He turned intent on looking at the bruising on his hips, but stopped...that wasn't right.

There was small but defined bump; then it came to him, he hadn't eaten for some time and this was a sign of malnutrition...he'd better eat something.

He climbed into the shower and set the water as hot as he could bear and let it wash away the aches of last nights' activities.

A wave of nausea rose and an uncomfortable feeling rippled through his belly; he really should eat.

He finished showering and went back into the bedroom. As he dressed he noticed the sphere on the cabinet, he picked it up, it was pretty, and the light seemed to reflect of the surface.

He took a breath and put it in his pocket forgot about it and went to find the Master.

* * *

Ash had remained silent whilst Jack told him everything and he began to realise that it was way more complicated, so much so it made his head spin.

"Too much," Jack said. "Try living it."

"So, is he crazy?"

"I never said that, "Jack replied. "You can't judge him by human standards. Now the Master, he's certifiable by any standard."

"Then why is the Doctor with him?"

Jack smiled. "You can't control the heart Detective, and where the heart follows, the head tends to follow. For better or worse, the Doctor loves the Master, always has and probably always will."

Ash sighed." I can't compete with that."

Jack put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe, but you shouldn't give up...I never do."

Ash looked at him. "You love him too."

"For longer than you can imagine. We were together for a while but it didn't work out, I guess it never was meant to be. But I still love him and I want him away from the Master."

"Not a chance of that while we're in here," Ash said.

Jack looked at the ceiling again. "Oh I don't think we'll be in here for long."

As if Jack hand the gift of prophecy the door to the cell opened and a woman with white hair and red eyes walked in.

She stared at Jack and Ash could see the contempt in her eyes.

"Captain Harkness, loathe as I am to say this, but we require your and the Detective's help."

* * *

White Coat watched the general's fleet as it glided by. He had no intention of being involved in the fight; he had more important things to do.

He would get his property back another day, but he had a very precious piece of property sitting next to him and for now its safety was more important.

* * *

The Master felt pleased with himself, why wouldn't he?

He was well on the way to regaining power and soon they would move from behind the moon and begin his conquest...no, their conquest.

But most of all he had the Doctor back and it was the same Doctor. He turned when the door to the bridge opened and the person he'd been thinking about walked in... He smiled and then his face creased in concern; the Doctor looked pale and drawn.

"You should be resting," he said as the Doctor drew level.

"That was resting was it, last night?"

"True."

"Nice ship, is it as good as the other one?"

"Of course, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Doctor replied. "Just need some proper food. White Coat thought starving me into submission would work."

The Master placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and drew him close. "I'll have the finest chef's cook your favourites."

"Sir," one of the bridge crew spoke.

"What?" he replied, annoyed at being interrupted.

"We're picking up multiple targets, moving fast."

His good mood evaporated. "Send fighters to intercept."

"Negative sir, we don't have enough within striking distance."

"Then recall the patrols."

"Again negative sir, comms are being jammed."

"I'll deal with that," the Doctor said and the crew member who'd been sitting at comms moved to let him sit.

The Master turned to the bridge commander. "Bring weapons on line."

"Sir, they haven't been fully tested."

"We are not going to be sitting ducks. You will bring all systems on line."

"Yes sir," the bridge commander said. "All engines and weapons on line."

The Master moved back to the Doctor and, who was busy.

"Whoever they are, they're good. The frequency's constantly changing, I can't get a lock."

Keep trying...move us out."

The deep rumble of huge engines and the slight vibration of the floor were the only sign that the huge cruiser was moving.

A few minutes later the same crew member said. "Targets within visual range."

The Master looked up at the screen and his lip curled in a snarl.

A small fleet of vessels were approaching at speed...really, such small fish against a shark.

"Fire when ready," he said and placed a hand on the Doctor's shoulder and said. "Watch."

There was the sound of power building and the Master's pulse quickened; waiting for the lethal flash of energy...but it never came.

Instead the sound died and there were flashes of weapons fire from the other vessels, but the shields held but they wouldn't hold for long.

"Where is my weapon fire!?" he yelled into the comms; there was only static as an answer.

"It's them again... I'll go down and sort it," the Doctor said and stood.

The Master grabbed his arm. "Level thirty, be careful E'rasi."

"Always," the Doctor said and was gone.

The Master turned back to the screen. "More power to the shields."

Another flash and the light flickered and the bridge was plunged into darkness and then bathed in red light.

"What is happening!?" the Master roared.

Then it dawned on him...sabotage, and if there was sabotage, then there was a traitor on board and they must have been on the weapons deck, right where the Doctor was heading.

He touched his comms but got only static, thank Rassilon for their bond.

"Eresh'ala," he called and then panic rose...the Doctor's golden thread wasn't there.

* * *

The Doctor itched to be out of the lift and to get his teeth into the problem with the weapons...then things happened.

First the lift shuddered and then went dark and was then bathed in red...then an intense pain seared through his stomach and it floored him.

He looked down and to his horror his stomach was swelling and then it moved...something was inside.

Another searing pain swept through him and with wide-eyed shock he knew what the pains were...labour pains!


	31. Chapter 31

Everyone in the cell stumbled when the floor moved. They'd been on edge since they'd felt the ship move.

Jason grabbed Donna to steady her. "We're under attack."

Draz nodded. "More than one by the sound of it."

"Is this your sign from the gods?" Jason asked.

As if to answer him the cell went dark and then there was the sound of locks undoing.

All but Jason, Draz and Donna poured out of the cell.

"A mistake, running will get you..."

Gunfire and screams filled the air.

"Killed." Jason said.

"They went left, we shall go right. If I am right, our friends have bigger concerns," Draz said.

"We have to find the Doctor," Jason said.

"That may be impossible, he will be too well guarded. We must get Donna Noble off this ship."

The pair we stopped by a pair of hands.

"Miss Noble is going nowhere. The Doctor's gone rouge and I want to know why, and then I'm going to slap him into next week."

Jason and Draz looked at each other and then at Donna. The look on her face told them all they needed to know.

"Then we go up and pray that the gods are with us."

* * *

Jack had the feeling that the Shadow Proclamation wanted something; if they didn't, he had no doubt he would be a popsicle and Ash would be on his way back to Intersol.

They were taken to what was no doubt the Council chamber or at least a temporary one...and there they were, the High Council of the Shadow Proclamation and off to the side and to his surprise were the three sisters.

If the Seers had left their sanctuary, then it must be bad.

"The immortal and the one that dared to steal the Storm's hearts," they said in unison.

"Nice to see you again ladies," he said.

"Captain Harkness," one of the women said.

Jack turned his attention to the council. "Whatever it is you want I'm not doing it."

"Really, even if it means you get the chance to have and keep the Doctor."

Jack snorted. "Not falling for that again."

"No deception this time, Captain. We have no intention of keeping the Doctor. We have learnt our lesson in that respect. We have come to the conclusion that you and your tem are best suited to that task."

Jack's deception radar ramped way up...they weren't telling him something.

"Have the ladies seen something?"

He looked over at the sisters, who were staring intently at himself and Ash.

"Belial's child is being born and the ones that gave life to it shall lead its armies of the dark and war shall descend upon the innocent and the guilty."

Jack had the awful feeling about the meaning of that.

"You want me to steal another kid?"

"No, the prophecy is already in motion and cannot be stopped, but the war can be diminished. Steal the one that gives birth and Belial's child will be without its right hand and will be vulnerable."

Jack went to speak but Ash spoke over him.

"Let me get this straight, the Doctor's going to have the Devil's child and be his right hand man and you want us to kidnap the Doctor. Not the kid, but the one who can fight back."

Jack looked at Ash, surprised at his perception.

"Not doing it," Jack said again.

There was silence, then Ash said. "I'll do it."

That forced Jack's hand; if Ash faced the Doctor on his own, he would die.

"I'll do it, not because you say so. I can't let this guy go on his own."

"Very well, but it must be at a certain time, so you must wait."

* * *

A shower of sparks brightened the red light into white as the cruiser rocked again.

The Master ignored the short cry from one of the human crew. He was busy trying to open the door to the lift.

He'd tried once more to contact the Doctor, but still the golden thread was missing. He felt a fear that was more than a fear about not being able to contact him; he felt something was very wrong.

He finally lost patience and punched the panel and the doors finally opened but to an empty lift shaft.

He looked down but couldn't see as there was too much smoke, which meant there was fire somewhere below.

But that wasn't going to stop him.

He stepped back a few paces and moved and leapt, grabbing the cables. He steadied himself and ignored the sharpness of the cable and began climbing down, his focus was on finding and leaving with the Doctor.

The smoke was increasing; he couldn't stay in her for too long.

By a stroke of luck a door was open and he swung the cable and landed cat-like on the floor.

He instantly felt the heat and looked for the deck number...only level twenty; he had to contact the Doctor.

He leant against the wall and tried once more...once again there was nothing and it unnerved him.

There hadn't been that soul-wrenching pain of death, it was like someone or something had cut it, like string.

He would have to get to level thirty or burn trying.

* * *

The lift shuddered again; not that the Doctor cared.

Another wave of pain rippled through his belly as he tried to fight the urge to push. Whatever he was giving birth to, it couldn't be Time Lord.

If he ever needed the Master it was now. He'd called out but all he got was emptiness, and now terror was starting to eat away at his fear.

"Ni'ala!" he cried as another wave of pain hit him.

It felt different this time; whatever it was it was coming and he couldn't stop it as he was compelled to push.

He let out another cry as whatever it was crowned and with a moan of fear he gave one final push and it slipped free.

He managed to drag himself to one of the corners of the lift; he didn't want to see what he'd given birth to.

Then a sound he didn't expect...the cry of a new born.

He forced himself to turn and look, and there still covered in birth fluid was a baby girl. A rush of maternal feelings overrode his fear and he removed his jacket and wrapped it round his new born daughter.

"Hush now. I don't know how you happened but you did."

It was then that he smelt the smoke and ear returned with a vengeance, but there was no-one to help him...if he couldn't escape, then he and his child would burn.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A cuckoo in the Time Lord nest...**_

Jason, Draz and Donna were trying to climb up the levels. It was hard going but even if they didn't find the Doctor, they knew the shuttle they had arrived on was on one of the upper levels.

Draz suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

Draz held up his hand. "Can't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Donna said.

"A bay's cry," Draz replied.

Jason shook his head. "This is a battle ship, there are no babies."

"No Jason, my hearing is ten times better than yours. There is a child, somewhere and I will not leave it."

Jason wasn't happy. "We don't have time."

"Then make time," Donna said.

An explosion somewhere was a timely reminder of their situation.

"If this ship doesn't tear itself apart, it'll be crawling with whoever did this."

"Draz nodded slowly. "It's stopped...perhaps you were right."

Donna put a hand on his arm. "If there was a baby, it might be too late...too late for a lot of people."

Jason and Draz knew she was talking about the Doctor; both of them could not imagine what hold this Master had over the Doctor to make him change sides.

They continued climbing levels and finally reached the landing bay and in the chaos of a hasty evacuation they made their escape.

They never looked back; never saw a larger shuttle leave; never saw the cruiser rip apart.

* * *

The Doctor looked at the roof of the lift; the service hatch. Despite the pain from the birth he jumped and touched the hatch...no heat, then that was his means of escape.

It wasn't easy but he managed, using the jacket as a sling to hold the baby he jumped and pulled himself through the hatch and into smoke. It wasn't ideal but he had no choice, as he could see the glow of fire beneath the lift.

He could see the door to the next level, but it was still a fair distance and he didn't think he had the strength.

His leg was now very painful and he knew he needed attention to his midriff as every time he pulled pain shot through his belly.

But he couldn't think about it, the safety of the tiny bundle tied tightly to his chest was all he cared about.

As he climbed, a part of his mind tried to contact the Master but still there no answer.

The smoke was getting thicker and the door wasn't getting any closer and now he could feel the muscles in his arms starting to protest, but he had to keep going.

He reached for his next hand hold but a sharp pain went through his arm and he knew what was coming next and he couldn't stop it.

His muscles cramped and he couldn't grip the cable and it was left to one very tired arm to hold on. He let out a grunt of pain and his little girl let out a squeak in response as if picking up on his fear.

He hung by one hand, trying to ride out the cramp; praying that the other didn't cramp too.

The door was now opposite him and the door was tantalizingly open, but it might as well been a thousand feet up. Even without the cramp he didn't think he had the strength to swing.

The smoke was getting thicker; if he didn't reach the open door, he and his only minute's old daughter would suffocate.

The cramp in his arm wasn't going and the strength in his other arm was failing...he was not going to let his new-born child die.

All the pent up frustration of the last few hours...no weeks welled up and he let out a cry that was filled with fear, anger and desperation and cried out one name; one last call to a mate who would never hear it.

"Ni'ala!"

* * *

The Master let out a growl of frustration; it seemed every corner he turned he was baulked by smoke, fire or his panicking crew.

Once again something had decided he wasn't getting what he wanted. He didn't care about the crew or the ship, he could always get replacements. What he cared about was losing the Doctor...again.

He'd learnt recently that if he'd put aside his thoughts of revenge and hatred to one side, he could have had the Doctor lifetimes ago.

But the Master wasn't one for regrets. He'd had a taste of the power the Doctor could wield and he wanted to be the one to hold the key to the Pandora's Box the Doctor had become.

But at the moment that didn't seem possible, as he was losing the battle with his own ship.

He was about to turn back and try another route when he heard it...he blinked, was that a baby?

He frowned; there were no babies on board.

He decided to ignore it but a sudden wave of what he called 'paternal protectivess' washed over him, and then an image of the Doctor and was that a baby surrounded by smoke and fire filled his mind.

A child, what was the Doctor doing with a child? But that was a stupid question...it was his child.

The image flashed in his mind again and this time he didn't question it; his child and its mother were in mortal danger.

Then he heard it, his name; a voice full of desperation and fear and it was the Doctor's voice; it was coming from the smoke filled end of the level. Without hesitation he ran into the smoke and he saw the open lift door.

He skidded to a halt and went to his knees and his hearts jolted when he looked into the shaft.

Holding on by one hand, was the Doctor and cradled against his chest was the tiny bundle that was their precious child.

"Si'arila!" he called and the Doctor's head snapped up and he could see the exhaustion and the fear on his face, but there was also that look of stubborn determination and he could do nothing but watch as the Doctor moved.

He could see the pain it caused as the Doctor lifted an arm that must have been injured.

The groan it elicited went right through the Master, as the Doctor grabbed the cable and started to swing.

When it came close enough, he grabbed it and instantly the weight of cable and people made his muscles shout in protest.

"Take the baby," the Doctor said, the strain making his voice tight.

The Master knew instantly why he said that and shook his head.

"No, give me your hand."

"The Doctor shook his head in response. "If I let go, we'll fall...please."

The Master wasn't having that.

"Look at me," he said and when the Doctor refused to look, he said it again and in that voice he rarely used on the Doctor.

"Look at me."

The Doctor couldn't disobey and the Master looked into those frightened dark eyes.

"I am not letting you or our baby die. I lost you for a year and I'll be dammed if I'm going to lose you again. Now, give me your hand."

He could see the change in the Doctor's eyes and knew he would obey and stretched out his hand and off course the Doctor took it and as he pulled the Doctor let go of the cable.

The second the Doctor let go of the cable, the Master let go and it whipped back and would have taken a limb off.

The Master steadied the Doctor as he stumbled, exhausted from holding on for god knows how long.

An explosion shook the floor and there was a groan of stressed metal.

"Time to go, Seska is waiting on the shuttle," the Master said.

They made surprising time and were soon on the Master's personal shuttle and protected by a squad of lethal fighters they flew away from the cruiser and out of sight of its destroyer.

The Master of course, as he always did had a back-up and soon another ship, not as large hove into view.

The cry of the baby distracted the Master and for a moment the question of where the baby had come from returned and then was gone as quickly as he looked into the baby's golden eyes.

"I didn't even know you were pregnant," he said, still lost in those eyes.

"Me neither, until she said hello," the Doctor replied.

"She...well, she's beautiful."

"Sisrai," the Doctor said. "Her name is Sisrai."

The Master smiled as he looked out at the cruiser and as it broke into fiery pieces, he thought what an appropriate name for a child of a storm...Bringer of Chaos.

_**TBC in 'Belial's Child'**_


End file.
